Where the heart goes
by ray-ber
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella it was Leah Black that picked up the pieces
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please be kind, constructive criticism welcome **

**~Where the heart goes~**

Bella's POV

"What do you mean you're leaving Edward?" I was having a hard time concentrating through the buzzing in my brain.

"I'm sorry Bella this just isn't working" I was having a difficult time listening to his voice above the sound of my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

Then he had turned and walked away leaving me standing there surrounded by tree and the sound of the coming rain. Sinking to my knees I stared unseeingly after his retreating back wondering if he could hear the sound of my heart breaking and if he even cared.

Curling up in the fetal position my body starts to shake as shock sets in and the rain comes falling down on me. The funny thing was I'd been expecting this from the day Edward began showing interest in me, I mean there is absolutely nothing special about me with the exception of my extra delicious smelling blood I don't have much going for me, so it really didn't come as that much of a surprise.

Despite the sense of inevitability of Edward leaving me it wasn't stopping my world from shattering around me, from my body shaking uncontrollably while silent tears start running down my face.

Laying here on the cold earth I'm starting to wonder how long I've been here in my misery, surely it's been days. My entire body feels numb and heavy and now that I think about it my uncontrollable shivering has more to do with my drenched clothing and the beginnings of hyperthermia, maybe I should get up. But instead I close my eyes, remembering Edwards's cold words and emotionless face

"_It's for the best Bella, you're only human and I'm – __**WE are**__ always worried about hurting you. You're too fragile and your blood is way too tempting" _

How could he just leave me like this, how could they all just leave me like this. The Cullen's had trusted me with their secret, let me into their family treating me like I mattered to them and now I'm not even worth them saying goodbye face-to-face.

"_We're all leaving tonight and we won't be coming back, I'm sorry Bella it has to be this way a clean break. You'll see in time that we're doing this for you so you can live a normal life"_

All leaving tonight, never going to see them again?

ALICE!

My eyes blink rapidly open and look around in desperate confusion, Alice wouldn't just leave me here alone she was my best friend. Hope flares up inside me as I try to sit up, but my body is too weak and heavy from my water drenched clothes.

As my back hits the wet earth beneath me I realize just how dark it's gotten, _leaving tonight_

Of course Alice is going to leave me too, their her family and Jasper is her husband, I'm an idiot to even think Alice would care enough to stay she doesn't even care enough to say goodbye.

What does it matter anyway, I'm just going to lay here in the dark and the cold and let oblivion take away my pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: I have rated this story as M for future content so you'll just have to keep reading **

**~Where the heart goes~**

Bella's POV

**EMAIL**

**TO**: Shopaholic

**FROM: ** Swangirl

**SUBJECT:** Since you've been gone

Alice,

I have started and deleted this email several dozen times in the last couple of months since your family left me behind.

I don't even know whether you'll end up reading this or not since everything else connected to him, you and the rest of you have been erased from my life. I found it extremely heart wrenching when I discovered that everything that you and your family had ever given me had disappeared from my room. Pictures and small keep sakes to remember my time with you, things that would have made our separation easier for me to take and prove that you all weren't just a fantasy that I made up in my growing insanity.

In the end it doesn't matter if you read this or not because I am writing this for me, for my own piece of mind and a way to vent my feelings and finally maybe to let you go.

Have you noticed that I didn't say let him go, because to be truthfully honest letting him go was surprisingly easy.

After he left me behind in the woods I thought I was going to die of a broken heart, I just lay there wishing for oblivion wondering why I wasn't worthy to be the love of his life, why it was so easy for him to walk away from me, thinking about the things I could have done better and the ways I could have been better.

It took Charlie a few hours to realize I was missing, and after ringing your house finding the phone disconnected (It still brings a pain to my chest thinking how quickly and easily you left me) he organized a search party and a guy named Sam from the Reservation found me.

They apparently kept me in the hospital overnight for observation, I don't really remember much of the first few days or maybe it was 2 weeks, it hurts too much to think about.

It's taken me a while to figure out what was really causing me so much pain because I came to realize it wasn't losing Him that was keeping me deep in misery, no he wasn't/isn't the reason.

You are the reason for the darkness that is my life, it seems fitting since you were my light.

Losing you, your friendship is what has hurt me the most. Looking back losing Him has freed me from his controlling influence; he always had to be right had to always have the last word. But you were the one who always made me smile even while you were torturing me with your endless shopping excursions and fashion advice.

I miss you Alice and losing you has set a flame in my heart that is slowly burning me alive


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: I'm hoping for this chapter to be a bit longer than the first two, I would really appreciate reviews, what you like and what you don't like it would be really helpful**

**~Where the heart goes~**

Leah's POV

"Leah?" Dad yell's from I'm guessing the kitchen because I can smell fish cooking or should I say burning. So much for being left alone.

"Yeah Dad I'm just doing my homework" Not really I've finished everything I've been given, everything seems so easy for me lately.

"Come here will ya, Charlie and Bella are coming over for dinner and I need some help" walking into the kitchen I can see dad has his wheelchair pulled up tight to the stove.

"Dad move away from the stove and no one needs to get hurt" I smirk at him when he turns around giving me a not so amused look.

Billy Black the Chief of the Quileute Tribe, direct descendent of Ephraim Black, legend and mythical Alpha Wolf if you believed the tribal tales. My father was many things but culinary genius wasn't one of them, and despite losing the use of his lower body by a drunk driver he was still tuff as nails even while wearing an apron that said Too Pretty to Cook.

It was just Dad and I since the same accident that robbed him of his legs also took my mother, 4 years and the wound was still bloody for the both of us.

"Wow, how did Charlie manage to drag Bella out of the house" It's funny how a girl changes when a boy's involved. Bella and I were pretty close friends when we were younger having our fathers as best friends we spent a lot of time together, but then Charlie and Renee divorced and Bella moved away with her mother.

I had thought that we would get close again when she moved back last year, but then she got involved with a Cullen boy and the family. The Cold Ones, again a tribal tale and I was warned off getting too close while she was hanging around with them.

Now they were gone and Bella rarely left her house so heartbroken that she almost died of exposure when the asshole of a boyfriend dumped her and the entire family left, leaving her wandering around in the middle of the woods, it was only luck that Sam found her before anything really bad happened.

"Yeah well, it's been almost two months now and I think Charlie threatened to send her back to Renee if she didn't pull herself together" Dad was looking a little uncomfortable with that for some reason.

"Speaking of which, Charlie was wondering if you would do him a favor" I looked over my shoulder while keeping an eye on the fish that hadn't been burnt on the stove. Dad was looking at me with a serious expression.

"Oh yeah and what would that be" I had a pretty good idea but it was fun watching my dad stew

"Well I think that maybe he would appreciate it if you would talk to her, maybe" Smiling down at the fish that was sizzling away, adding lemon juice and some herbs.

"Come on dad, what exactly am I going to talk to her about. We're not friends anymore" I had already planned on trying to re connect, but it had been my father warning me off getting close to her before so I was going to make him work for it.

"That's true but your both girls so I'm sure you could think of something to get her interested in the outside world again" I had to laugh, that was the lamest argument I'd ever heard, I think dad agreed because now he couldn't look me in the eye and was fighting not to grin.

"Seriously Dad, because we're both girls?" Now he couldn't help himself chuckling softly with me

"Just give it a go will you, please. Charlie's desperate he's running out of ideas" I turned back to the fish as I heard what I assumed was Charlie's Police cruiser pulling up in front of our house.

"Yeah dad I'll talk to her about make-up and her favorite perfume" again looking over my shoulder "ok?"

"Well I spouse if that's the best you can come up with" he relies just as sarcastically.

Dad wheels himself to the front door and opens it just as I hear footsteps come up the steps to our porch.

_What is that smell?_ I turn my head slightly towards the door and take a deep breath in; closing my eyes as a shiver goes down my spine, I don't think I have ever smelt anything so delicious. As that thought enters my mind the smell fades away and I open my eyes in complete confusion.

Something weird has been happening to me lately and it's beginning to frighten me. Phantom smells and sounds that come and go like my senses are turning up the volume, I'm getting hot sweats at night and my temper is getting a lot shorter.

Evidence of this is I actually snapped at Seth Clearwater for taking the last juice in line at school, Seth is the most likeable and easy going person that I have ever met, nobody ever has a problem with Seth. Now Jacob, Seth's older brother is another matter given half the chance I'd knock that dickhead on his ass.

Jacob had been a problem of mine for almost 2 years, he had asked me out and going against my better judgment I had said yes. My friends at school were starting to wonder why I wasn't interested in boys and I think Dad may have heard something; I wasn't quite ready to come out as liking girls so I agreed when Jacob asked.

Big mistake, a year older than me and completely full of himself he had spent the entire night talking about how good he was and making me feel like I should be honored that he'd asked me out. And just to end the night on more of a low he tried to stick his tongue down my throat and his hand up my shirt.

If I hadn't known I was gay before that night I definitely would have after it. Ever since then he was either flirting with me and repeatedly asking me out or spreading rumors, from being his sex slave on the side or the only reason I wasn't interested in him was because I was a lezzo.

I still hadn't come out, but then what was the point if I didn't have a girlfriend.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I turn back to the fish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Bella's POV**

I knew I was pushing Charlie to his patience limit but I just couldn't help it, my moods swung from extreme depression to black anger.

I was so angry at everyone all of the time, angry at myself for not being good enough to keep them here, angry at Sam Uley for finding me and thereby preventing the end my misery, angry at Charlie every time he looks at me as if I'm a wounded animal and how guilty it makes me feel when I snap or hurt his feeling just for trying to help. I'm angry at my friends at school for being happy and always trying to make me talk, at Renee for making me move here in the first place, the Cullens for letting me into their family and then abandoning me, Alice for making me care so damn much for her, for being so sweet and kind, so bubbly and always being able to make me laugh, I hate her so much for leaving me to the darkness.

However my red hot hatred is all directed at Edward, yes I can think his name even if I can't say it out loud. I hate him for making me care and then tearing me apart, because of him I was part of the most amazing family and given the gift of the most amazing best friend and then because of him it was cruelly torn away from me. I no longer miss Edward, I realize now how juvenile it was of me to think he was the love of my life, how pathetic I was to ever think I could keep his attention. He was cruel and controlling, never worrying about how I felt about anything.

No, Edward wasn't the love of my life; I don't think he was even much of a friend, chaste kisses and holding hands claiming I was too fragile to get too intimate. And yet it was never a problem for Alice to hug me.

So now I found myself sitting in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser my guilt over how I've been treating him resulting in me agreeing to dinner at Billy Blacks.

"Bells I just need for you to try and get out more" I'm looking out the window not really paying attention to the scenery

"I know dad" I really don't want to have this conversation again. I'd started calling him Dad instead of Charlie because it seemed to make him happy and he left me alone, for about a week. Now he's at me even more and I can't believe he actually threatened to send me back to Renee, I needed to be here just in case they came back.

"I don't think it's too much to ask, is it?" It really wasn't a question but I answered anyway

"No Dad" I just wanted to get this over with, maybe dinner with the Blacks really wouldn't be that bad, hopefully they didn't ask too many questions and I'd be able to sit in a corner until it was over.

"You know I think Leah's going to be there" Charlie's tone sounded awfully suspicious, " The two of you used to be pretty close when you were younger" Where are you going with this Charlie, I'm now looking at him I bit suspiciously.

"Dad we were 8 years old, I doubt we have much in common now" I wasn't paying much attention to the friends I had, what made him think I'd be interested in an old friendship that ended 10 years ago

"Bella" he takes a breath, no doubt about to lecture me again.

"Ok Dad I said I'd make an effort" I don't know why he can't just all leave me alone, ok so I'm moody and distant but isn't that normal for a teenager. So what if I sleep away my life at least then I'm not reminded of the future life I'm never going to have, I'm not hurting myself or anyone else so I wish everyone would just back off.

"Ok Bella" He didn't really sound like he believed me but he was letting it go.

I went back to looking out the window until we pulled up at Billy Black's house where I noticed a motorbike standing out the front which made me a little curious, but only a little bit.

I couldn't imagine that it was Leah's and certainly not Billy's, maybe it was Leah's boyfriend's I just hoped he wouldn't be staying for dinner the less people I had to be around the better.

Getting out I couldn't help but remember all the time I had spent here when I was little, playing hide and seek, cops and robbers. We used to pull out Billy's tent and sleep out in their back yard, happy memories.

"Hey Charlie, Bella hope your hungry we've got plenty" Billy had opened their front door as Charlie and I walked up the steps.

"Of course you do Billy I court all of them" Charlie chuckled and slapped Billy on the back as we followed him into the living room, the small of cooking fish came wafting out of the kitchen. If I remembered correctly Billy was a horrible cook, he'd burn toast. This smelt delicious, my mouth was watering and for the first time in two months I was looking forward to something.

"That smells wonderful Billy, obviously not you're doing" Billy and Charlie had an odd kind of friendship, the more they insulted each other the closer you knew they were.

"Ha Ha and it's not like you weren't living on take away pizza and beer before Bella came back, now is it?"

As we walked into the Kitchen I noticed Leah standing at the stove facing away from us dishing out the fish, had she gotten taller since the last I'd seen her.

I walked over to her and as I was about to ask if she needed help she turned to face me, when our eyes met Leah stumbled slightly almost losing her grip on the two plates in her hands. For a moment I thought her dark brown eyes had shifted to an ice blue, but then I blinked and was once again looking into familiar deep brown if slightly confused eyes.

**Leah's POV**

Wow, what just happened? One minute I'm focused on putting food on plates and the next I'm almost dumping it all over Bella as my vision shifts, my mind goes all fuzzy and I feel like I'm going to faint. I catch myself just before I let go of what I'm holding and smile in apology as I place the plates on the kitchen table.

"Sorry about that Bella" I mumble as I pass her, that was just weird maybe I should go see a doctor about this.

"That's ok Leah, didn't think you were as klutzy as I am" She chuckles quietly, I look over my shoulder at her and my breath hitches as I notice a slight smile on her face.

"Maybe you just have that effect on people" I smile back, but then I realize what I had just said and look away.

_God, I didn't just flirt with her did I? _I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, but that doesn't help because I get a whiff of that mysterious smell. _Get a grip Black you are not losing it now_

I turn back around and look anywhere but into her face

"Yeah maybe I do" I look up at her whispered words into her eyes that look back at me with as much confusion as I'm feeling, I sense her sadness and I wonder what exactly she means by that as i feel the need to lighten the mood.

"Dinner is served" I smile and point to the empty chair as I get the other two plates.

Things are going well I think, Billy and Charlie are chatting away about fishing and football while I sit opposite Bella trying not to get caught staring at her. She's prettier than I remember from the last time I saw her, however I can feel despair coming off of her in waves which makes my stomach clench in concern.

"So Leah is that your bike out front, you're too young to be driving that aren't you?" Charlie, always the cop

"I'm seventeen now Charlie not to worry I'm legal, and yes it's mine put it together myself" I'm quite proud of that, none of the guys ever took me seriously until I finished putting her together and it actually started.

Bella looks up from her plate and looks at me curiously; maybe if I make an effort I can get her interested.

"I have another body if you'd like to help me put it together"

"Seriously?" I smile at the hopeful look on her face.

"I don't know about that Leah, they are rather dangerous" Charlie interrupts and I silently curse him as I see Bella's face fall,

At the expression on Bella's face Charlie quickly adds

"I suppose it would be ok if you're careful" He's still worried but I think he understands what I'm trying to do.

"I'm always careful Charlie" I smile brightly at him and turn to Bella who smiles back me, she has such a beautiful smile I'm going to make it my mission to see it more often.

Bella and I were at the sink washing and drying the dishes while Dad and Charlie sat in the living room watching the news. I hadn't noticed it before but having her stand right next to me I could tell how much shorter she was to me, her head barely came to my shoulder.

I was trying to look sideways at her without turning my head, her hair fell down to just past her shoulder blades and as I watched her hand came up to tuck it behind her ear. A smile was tugging at the corners of my mouth as I thought about how cute her ears were.

"So do you want to come over tomorrow?" she looks a bit confused so I add "You know, to start the bike"

"I'm sure you've got better things to do on your Saturday, like hanging out with your friends, or boyfriend?" I don't know if she's changed her mind and is trying to get out of spending time with me, I don't want to push too hard

"No boyfriend and I don't really have that many friends. I'd really like your company, if you want"

_Please please please say you'll come. _I don't know where this desperation is coming from but I really feel the need to spend time with her, to give me the chance to make her smile. I really want to make her happy.

"This isn't Charlie or Billie doing, is it?" I hear the sadness in her voice, _what did that asshole of an ex do to her? _I have the urge to go out and find him so I can kick his head in.

"Nobody is making me do anything Bella, I'd just like to spend some time with you" I could see she was about to agree, the way she was biting her lower lip in thought was the cutest thing ever.

"Plus I can tell you could use someone to talk to" Me and my stupid big mouth, I could see I'd made a mistake as soon as the last word left my mouth. Bella's face went from anticipation to anger so quickly I took a step back. Putting the dish clothe down she took a step closer and looked up into my eyes, if looks could kill I'd be toast.

"You listen to me Leah Black, I don't need yours, Charlies or anybody else's sympathy I wish everyone would just piss off and leave me the hell alone" By the last few words she was almost yelling in my face and with that she turned away from me, heading for the front door.

On the way past Charlie and Dad I heard her say "I'll be outside in the car when you're ready Charlie" and with that the door was firmly closed.

_Shit, I am such an idiot._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Bella's POV**

Stupid Stupid Stupid

I just keep repeating it in my head over and over again. I was so stupid to feel anything other than my usually indifference, instead I let myself feel hope and anticipation and where did that get me, I was played.

I was actually finding myself interested in spending time with Leah Black, and then she had to go and say it_ "you could use someone to talk to". _Like I didn't know who's idea that was, god damn it Charlie and I almost fell for it too. I didn't need his help I didn't need any bodies, I'm just fine the way I am.

Stupid Stupid Stupid,

So now I'm lying in bed on a Saturday morning in an empty house because Charlie decided to go fishing, staring at my ceiling after spending the entire night awake thinking about stupid F#$%^&* Leah f#$%^&^ Black.

Charlie had been less than pleased when he got into the driver's seat.

"What the hell, Bella that was just rude" but I wasn't about to have an argument with him, I just wanted to go home and be left alone.

"I'm not talking to you Charlie, I just know you had something to do with that and I'd just like to say that I'm not impressed" Charlie's expression changed from annoyed to sheepish so I knew that I was right.

"Bella" Charlie starts but I don't want any part of it.

"I don't want to hear it, just take me home" He didn't try to say anything else to me as we drove home and when we arrived I went straight to my room. Later Charlie came up to my door and told me his plans for today, I didn't say anything and he left about 2 hours ago.

Stupid Stupid Stupid

I'm interrupted from my inner deprecation by the sound of knocking on the front door, maybe they'll go away. After 5 minutes of almost continuous knocking I realize whoever it is isn't going to give it up so I get up and put on a shirt and sweat pants. As I walk down the stairs I'm grumbling to myself about inconsiderate people knocking on people's doors at 7am on a Saturday.

When I open the front door about to give the unsuspecting person a piece of my mind I stop in mid word, I'm frozen to the spot by the very person I'd spent my entire night cursing at.

I come to my senses and am about to shut the door on her when I notice the look of fear and disappointment across her face; I cringe at the thought that I'm the one responsible for that look.

"Hi" I almost miss the word it's spoken so softly

"Hi" I'm still angry so I cross my arms in front of me and wait

"I ummmm" She's not looking at my face but at my feet, I look down and notice that in my preoccupation I had put my fluffy bunny slippers on, I feel the blush making its way up my neck. Looking back up I find myself once again looking into deep brown eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for last night; I had no right to presume what you needed"

"Ok" I still wasn't letting this go

"I really want to hang out with you today, if you still want" That shy look on her face was really adorable, but if this was Charlies doing again I was going to scream

"You don't have to do that Leah I know you were coerced by Charlie to do that" I think I was beginning to understand why this upset me so much

"That's not true Bella" I can't believe she's actually going to continue this, I'm about to let loose when Leah puts up her hand in a stopping motion "Please hear me out, then I'll leave if you want" I nod my head for her to continue.

"Ok, so it's true that Dad asked me to talk to you as a favour to Charlie" I almost interrupt her but she continues before I have a chance. "But I was planning on doing it anyway before Dad said anything" She most have seen the sceptical look on my face

"Really I was, I wanted to when you first moved back here but I didn't get the chance. You made friends with the Cullen's and it didn't seem like you had any time for anyone else" Leah must have seen how painful hearing their name was for me because she looked away whispering sorry.

We stand there a moment longer in silence and then Leah takes a step towards me, that's when I notice what she's wearing. A tight white tank top showing off her toned arms and tight mid rift, cut off jean shorts that hugged her hips and end just above her knees. Standing this close I'm again reminded of how much taller she was to my 5.4", her height reminded me a little of; no I am not going to think about Him.

"Bella please can we start again, I want to be your friend and spend some time with you" She smells nice; I wonder what that scent is. "We can go back to my place and fix up the bike or we can do anything else you want" Kind of wild and spicy, maybe I should ask

"Bella?" I shake myself out of those thoughts and try to focus on what she had just said.

"Yeah ok, do you want to come in and wait while I have a shower and get dressed?" She nods and smiles while I turn around and walked back inside, I hear her close the front door and point to the couch.

"Wait here, I won't be long" As I make my way back up the stairs I can feel the need to protect myself from the returning sense of anticipation from last night, but I can't seem able to let the feeling go so I let it spread and feel my lips spread into a hesitant smile.

Maybe today won't be as bad as yesterday.

**Leah's POV**

_I am such an idiot_

I can't believe I had actually said that and that it had caused the look of anger and hurt cross Bella's face almost broke my heart; it actually brought tears to my eyes.

Now that I was sitting in the Swan's living room waiting for Bella to get ready I could actually feel the anxiety leaving my body, ever since Bella had walked out of our front door last night I had felt like my entire body was vibrating with tension.

Charlie had gotten up from the couch apologized and left just after Bella, at which point Dad had come into the kitchen and given me a questioning look. I didn't bother explaining anything to him all I could do was stand there staring at the front door silently cursing myself for my stupidity while listening to my heart try to beat out of my chest.

After that I'd gone for a ride, not really having any destination in mind I still ended up in front of Bella's house and I spent two hours debating with myself on whether to knock on the door and try make things right or not. In the end I went home and to bed, spending the entire night tossing and turning running over what I would say to her in the morning.

Finally after deciding I'd had enough of waiting I drove back and prepared myself for the possibility of begging for forgiveness, luckily I never had to get down on my knee however the thing that disturbed me the most was that I wouldn't have hesitated to do so.

That thought was what had kept me up most of the night, how had this girl gotten completely under my skin in such a short amount of time and how was I going to be able to protect myself from falling in love with a straight girl who would most likely never return my feelings?

I was still thinking about that when Bella walked back down the stairs and sat beside me on the couch, I couldn't stop myself from smiling widely at her and as she smiled back I resigned myself to the knowledge that there would be no protection from this.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask her while trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart.

"I don't think I want to watch you put a bike together just yet" I'm a little disappointed by this

"But I would like to go for a ride, I've never been on the back of a motorbike before" I'm no longer disappointed, not one little bit. In fact I'm doing a little happy dance in my mind.

"That sounds like fun, have you ever been to the Forks Look Out it's a fantastic view" The thought of having her behind me on my bike was doing funny things to my stomach, I am in so much trouble.

"If I have I don't remember it, let's do it." Bella stands up and I follow her into the kitchen, trying my hardest not to watch the sway of her hips "I should leave a note for Charlie"

After Bella's finished we walk outside and I get onto my bike, kicking it over I motion for her to hop on behind me. My breath catches when I feel her body come up against my own and her arms go around my waist. I closed my eyes for a moment enjoying the contact

"Wow Leah you feel like you're burning up, you're not sick are you?" I smiled at the sound of concern I could hear in her voice, I was feeling a lot of things right now but sick wasn't one of them.

"Nah I'm good, just hold on tight" As we drove along and Bella became more comfortable her grip loosened and she sat up straighter, away from my body and I felt the loss. We'd been driving for about 30 minutes when we arrived at the Point, I pulled up and thankfully no one else was around.

It had been a while since I had come here, mum and I used to make a picnic lunch and have some girl time; just to sit and talk about what was going on in my life. I missed her so much, and I was sure she would have been supportive of my being into girls, she was that kind of person.

Mum and I spent hours just talking and hiking all around this area, sometimes we would all go camping over a weekend. Mum and Dad would have the tent while I would sleep next to the fire looking up at the stars.

I helped Bella off first and then followed her over to the Look Out, taking a breath in as we looked over the edge I was once again overwhelmed by that mystery scent. My eyes closed and my body swayed in a pleasure that was both confusing and familiar at the same time.

As the feeling past I looked over at Bella, smiling at the awe written over her face.

"This is beautiful Leah, thank you for bringing me here" _You're the beautiful one Bella._

At that moment I decided that no matter how difficult this was going to be, no matter how uncomfortable my growing attraction was going to make me I was going to make it my mission in life to make Bella feel wanted and happy.

I was never going to let anyone hurt her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, to answer a question from Ch4, Leah is on the verge of phasing and seeing Bella brought her wolf closer to the surface.**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Bella's POV**

It's been three weeks since Leah took me to the Look Out and since then we've been spending a lot of time together. Mostly working on her second motorbike, although I'm usually just sitting there handing tools to her. We go for rides; not going anywhere particular and I've found that I enjoy those times the most, sitting behind her watching the world go by.

"Hey Bella, what are you thinking so hard about?" I was sitting in the Lunch canteen with Angela, Jessica and Mike. Eric had been caught up at the School Paper and Mike had been fighting with Taylor for the last week but neither would say why.

I looked up from my lunch to answer Angela's question when I noticed all three of them staring at me.

"Yeah Bella, you've been different the last few weeks have you met someone to replace Edward?" Jessica was always bugging me that the cure to my depression was to meet another guy and that'll make me happy. I think everyone noticed when I didn't flinch away from Edward's name being said.

"Actually I have been hanging out with someone" No one anyone would expect though. Jessica's eyes lit up at a new piece of gossip and Mike looked like I'd just taken away his favorite x box game. I really wish he'd get over this silly crush I'd never given him any reason to believe I like him for anything other than a friend, how many times did I have to turn him down when he asked me out

"Oh really, it's no one from here I'd already now about that" Angela and I looked at each other amused by Jessica's need to know everything "So that leaves one of the hunks from the Reservation" It really didn't only leave that, I could have known them from before moving here, or they could be older so didn't go to school. There were other options, she just so happened to be correct, mostly.

"Your right Jess they are from the Reservation"

"I knew it; it's that Jacob guy isn't it? I've seen him around La Push when we go to the beach there, he's so dreamy and in the last few weeks he looks like he's getting more muscles" Jessica was so superficial, I doubt she'd even said one word to Jacob and she already wanted to have his kids.

I'd unfortunately met Jacob on Saturday when Leah took me to the La Push beach to just sit and hang out after she couldn't find the part she needed, it wasn't a very pleasant experience.

"Hey, you're a pretty little thing aren't you" I turned around from watching Leah with her feet in the surf to face a guy about Leah's height so a head taller than me, short cropped hair and his shirt off.

"Piss off Jacob Bella's here with me, go annoy someone else" Leah came walking up to us taking a position just in front of me

"Come on Leah more's the merrier maybe we could have some fun the three of us. Isn't that right Bella, you wanna go for a ride on the back of my bike with a real man" Jacob takes a step forward with a sneer on his face and goes to push Leah out of the way.

I move back a step as Leah grabs Jacob by the arm and pushes him away, he stumbled back a step and when he regains his balance the look on his face goes from confusion to anger.

"You stupid fucking dyke, I'm going to…." He takes a menacing step forward as if he's going to hit Leah and I try to pull her back towards me, I'm so scared that my heart pounding painfully fast in my chest.

"Jacobs get away from there" I looked over Jacob's shoulder to see Sam Uley walking over towards us with two other just behind him, all of them without their shirts on and with an odd round tattoo on their right shoulder. Looking back at Jacob he'd stopped advancing however he'd started to growl like an animal

"You're gonna get it bitch" Leah didn't even flinch or back up from the threat but when he's eyes went to me she stepped further over shielding me

"Jacob come on leave them alone, we have things to do" The tone of Sam's voice was of someone who expected to be obeyed, Jacob hesitated for a moment glaring at Leah but then turned around jogging over to where Sam was walking away.

"I am so sorry Bella, are you ok?" Leah turned to face me now that Jacob and the others were out of sight; she started rubbing her hand up and down my arm in a comforting gesture that was actually working.

"Yeah I'm Ok, that scared the shit out of me though. What was that guy's problem?" He was pretty big, maybe he was on steroids.

"He's always been a jerk but ever since he started hanging around Sam and his gang he's gotten a lot worse, they all walk around like they own the place"

"Maybe their taking drugs like steroids, I've heard it makes you more aggressive. You shouldn't have gotten in his face like that Leah, it looked like he really wanted to hurt you before Sam stop him." I think that's what had scared me the most; that Leah was going to get hurt trying to protect me.

"Nah his all talk Bella, he wouldn't have done anything. And if he had I could've taken him" Then I remembered something Jacob had said

"Leah why'd he call you a dyke" She turned away from me looking a little uncomfortable, could she be gay?

"That was nothing, we went on one date a few years ago and I didn't fall head over heels for him so now told everyone that I wouldn't date him because I'm a lesbian. Like I said he's all talk" That sounded reasonable he seemed like the type of guy to do that, but somehow I had the feeling Leah was telling me everything.

"You know it wouldn't matter to me if you were gay, I'd still want to be your friend" I wasn't really sure how I felt about Leah maybe liking girls; it gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Good to know Bells, do you want me to take you home" Well that wasn't a no, but I wasn't going to push it.

We hadn't made any plans to hang out when Leah dropped me off at home; we'd just stood out the front in an awkward silence until she'd said that she had things to do and then left. Now it was Tuesday and I wasn't sure if I should ring or let her call me.

"So Bella who is it, don't keep us in suspense" Now Angela was getting in on it and I thought she was above this.

"I'm not seeing any guy, it's just Leah Black we used to be friends when we were younger and now were re-connecting. That's all" Jessica looked disappointed, Mike was smirking like I'd just agreed to go on a date with him and Angela was looking at me with a smile on her face like she knew something no one else did.

"So why don't you invite her to come to the movies with us tomorrow night, it'll be fun" Angela didn't know it but she'd just given me the perfect excuse to call Leah

"That sounds like a great idea Ang, Thanks"

**Leah's POV**

Jake just had to call me a dyke in front of Bella; it was hard enough hanging around with her knowing how attracted I was to her. Each time I see her I'm falling more and more in love, her scent drives me nuts and every little touch, each time she smiles at me is making it more difficult to hold back telling her how I feel or making a fool of myself by kissing her.

Now I had to worry about Bella thinking I'm gay, she's going to start looking at me as if I'm trying to make a move on her. It's been three days and I haven't had the courage to call her and hear the rejection in her voice.

"Leah are you ok, I haven't seen Bella in a couple days?" Dad had started looking at me oddly for the past week as well, I couldn't decide if it was time to have 'That Talk' with him or not.

We were sitting on the couch watching TV, but I wasn't really listening to it

"I'm fine Dad, nothing's wrong Bella's just been busy with school and stuff" I didn't like lying to him

"You really like her don't you kiddo" I can't tell where he's going with this

"Yeah she's a good friend" But I want her to be so much more

"No Leah, I mean you REALLY like her don't you" I turn to face him and the look he's giving me isn't disgust or disappointment

"Yeah Dad I really do" His smile widens and he nods in confirmation

"She's a nice girl, you could do worse" Now it's my turn to grin "Have you told her how you feel?"

I lose my grin and sigh "I'm too scared, what if she hates me?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be; I didn't raise a coward Leah, you need to talk to her"

"Yeah" But the question is how.

I'm startled out of my daydreams by my mobile ringing; looking at the caller id I see that it's the object of my fantasies

"Hey Bella" I'm hesitant as to why she's calling

"Hi Leah, how are you?" I'm not getting anything from her tone

"I'm good how you doing?" This was feeling very awkward

"I've missed you, where have you been" She's missed me, what does that really mean?

"I've been here, just busy with school and stuff" I look sideways at Dad and I can see he's staring at me like he used to when I was 5 and I was trying to get him to believe that I didn't eat the last Chocolate Chip Cookie.

"Oh ummmm" she sounded nervous? "Some of my friends at school are going to the movies tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'd like to come" I'm holding my breath as I realize Bella isn't ending our friendship she's asking me to the movies

"Leah are you still there?" I'm still a little stunned "You don't have to if you don't want, in fact don't worry about it"

Wait, What? "No Bella I'd love to go, what are we going to see"

"Are you sure, cos you don't have to" I'm kicking myself for putting that doubt in her voice

"I really want to go, I promise. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No that's fine, we're all meeting at the cinemas at 7 tomorrow night. Not sure what's on we'll decide when we get there" I'm feeling like I'm on a cloud, five minutes ago I thought Bella wasn't going to see me anymore and now I've been invited to the movies. Sure it was with her school friends but that didn't make me any less excited to see her after three days of wondering if we were still friends.

"Ok I'll let you go; I've still got homework to do"

"See you tomorrow, night Bella"

"Night Leah" After hanging up the phone I just sat there staring at the TV I'm sure with a goofy grin on my face.

"So you're going to the movies tomorrow?" Dad asked with a knowing grin spreading across his face

"Yep" I was doing another happy dance in my head

"Are you planning on telling her how you feel" And then I tripped and fell on my ass

"Maybe" that didn't sound very convincing

"You need to talk to her Leah, you need to be honest" Why does he always have to be right

"I know Dad, I will if the moment's right. I don't want to freak her out" I was so afraid if I told her and she didn't feel the same that I'd lose her friendship as well.

Bella was the first person I'd ever felt like this for, someone I wanted to be around constantly. These last few days of not seeing her, not talking to her on the phone had been like I was missing a part of me. I was terrified that the love I was feeling for her would be rejected and I'd be left without her in my life.

Although Bella had never talked about it and after the mistake I made that first day I had never brought up her ex and how losing him had driven her into a deep depression that had almost ended her life, it had still been a boy that had caused that pain and I was definitely not male.

How was I ever going to tell my straight best friend that I was totally and completely in love with her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Alice's POV**

I am currently sitting in front of a trendy little café in Paris looking up at the Eiffel Tower watching the play of lights go up and down the large structure. I've been travelling around Europe for over a month now, ever since I left the majority of my family in Alaska which included my husband Jasper.

The tension between us had been steadily increasing ever since we'd left Forks and Bella behind; Edward had left us after the first week after we had gotten into an argument that would have come to blows if it hadn't been for Jasper's calming presence.

"Alice we agreed that you would stop looking into her future, we're leaving her to her human future without any interference from us" I could clearly hear the annoyance in his voice

"I didn't agree to anything Edward, you decided and expected me to follow along" I really didn't give a shit what Edward thought anymore of which he must have read from my mind from the angry stare I was getting.

"The family decided to leave Alice, the family decided that it would be better for Bella if we left" He'd taken a step towards me at the same time Jasper appeared standing beside me

"That wasn't a unanimous vote Edward, you know I didn't agree and you know what I saw would happen when we did leave but we still did it" All I could see of Bella's future was her slipping into a deep depression that I couldn't see the end of.

"She'll get over us Alice, she will get over ME and then she'll find a human to fall in love with and have a family of her own" I could see his sadness over leaving her, but if he loved her half as much as he claimed to he wouldn't have left and put her in the pain she was now going through.

Edward had demanded that I not look into Bella's future after the families vote to leave, I had grudgingly agreed since she was Edward's mate. It hadn't been until afterwards that I couldn't hold back looking and found she'd spent hours left in the woods drench by the rain and was being kept in the hospital for observation.

Edward had seemed concerned but he still hadn't changed his mind.

"I don't care Edward, as long as I can't see an end to Bella's pain I'm keeping an I on her" I was not backing down on this

"I forbid it Alice, stop now!" I could actually see him shaking but I couldn't see him moving any further towards me

"Edward you need to calm down" Jasper's soothing voice accompanied by his calming powers seemed to have an effect because Edward abruptly turned away.

"I can't stop caring about her just because you all decided to abandon her" Everyone had appeared in the room with us after hearing Edwards agitated voice.

"That's not fair Alice we all care for her that's why we made the decision to leave, to protect her" I wondered if Esme actually believed that

"Don't you dare question our motives, how about we talk about yours?" Now Edward was right in my face despite Jasper's efforts. Emmitt was quick to come up behind him, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Edward, back off and give Alice some room" still glaring at me Edward takes a step back.

"Ok Edward you want to talk about my motives, fine." He was trying to threaten me, thinking I wouldn't want to say this in front of Jasper however I had been learning how to shield my thoughts from him, so had Jasper so he wouldn't have known that we had already spoken about this.

The shocked look on his face confirmed what he was trying to do

"I love her too Edward and it's like a knife to my dead heart every time I have to see her in so much pain." I saw Jasper look down at those words; I know this was hurting him too

"I respected the fact that she choose you and that I had to keep our relationship at friendship. And because you're my brother and I love you too I never tried to influence her feeling for me"

"Alice, what about Jasper?" Carlisle was always trying to keep the peace

"I can't believe you two are fighting over that stupid human" And then there was Rosalie

"Alice and I have spoken a lot about this and although we will always be the best of friends we no longer feel about each other as we used to" Jasper was always looking out for me, even with this. I knew that Jasper still felt strongly about me, however he was able to sense my feelings lessening towards him and I could never hide the way I felt for Bella from him. The fact that Edward thought I could was idiotic.

"And if I had foreseen how deeply you have hurt her I would have made a different decision" I was so pissed off at Edward, how he was able to leave her so easily and how the family had just agreed with his decision for all of us to sever all contact with her. I hadn't quite forgiven Jasper yet for not voting against leaving although I could understand considering it was his loss of control that was the catalyst. Emmett and I were the only ones that voted to stay; he always had a soft spot for Bella despite Rose's obvious dislike.

"You will stay away from her Alice, do you hear me? I will not have you infecting her with your perversion" Everyone was now looking at Edward like he'd grown an extra head; he didn't just say that did he?

"Edward what on earth are you talking about?" Esme seemed to be the most distressed by Edwards's obvious bigotry.

"I um, what I meant was…." I wasn't listening to him anymore; puzzle pieces had begun to fall into place in my mind. Edward knew how I felt about Bella but he trusted me to respect their bond, while they had one. Bella had started to spend more time with me than Edward but I hadn't thought anything of it at the time, Edward should have seen Jasper's sudden bloodlust and there really shouldn't have been a reason for him to push Bella at all, just take a step in front of her to intercept Jasper's attack because the rest of the family would have reacted to protect her. And now there was his most recent statement about infecting her, OH MY GOD!

"You son of a BITCH!" I move quickly around Jasper and yelled right into Edwards face "You did this on purpose you prick" I was so angry now I was ready to rip his head off

"Alice honey calm down, what are you talking about" Rose had her hand on my arm trying to move me back

" You thought Bella was going to leave you, you noticed how close we were getting and you were scared she was having feeling for me" I couldn't believe how blind I had been, it had never occurred to me that Bella may return my feelings

"Don't be ridiculous Alice, Bella would never have left me" But now that I was looking for it I could tell the uncertainty in his voice

"You would rather see Bella physically harmed, cause her endless amount of pain by forcing us to abandon her than have her leave you for me" I could tell that he was about to deny my statement yet again

"Remember Edward I can feel what you're feeling don't lie to us or to yourself" I could tell Jasper was losing his cool; he'd been beating himself up for his loss of control and now he was feeling used. Edward had used Jasper's weakness as an excuse to force us to move and he had allowed Jasper to think of himself as a monster for causing mine and Bella's pain.

I could tell Edward was reading all of us and he'd realized that whatever he was going to say wasn't going to work.

"Fine, its true" Even though I knew I was right it was still difficult to hear, but then the thought that I could go back to Bella and take away her pain entered my mind.

"Don't even think about it Alice, you will stay away from her or I'll make you regret it" what was he talking about

"Go on look into the future and see what will happen if you go anywhere near Forks "Edward was sneering at me and it was a very ugly look on him.

So I look into the future with the decision of going back to Forks and starting a life with Bella.

It was beautiful, I could see myself begging for her forgiveness and feeling so much joy when she accepts. I see us developing a closer friendship that naturally turns into a relationship, but then the scene turns into a nightmare. No matter how many times I try to counter his actions, Edward always succeeds in ending Bella or my life. Edward would rather see Bella dead than happy with me.

"I can't believe you would do that Edward, you hate me that much?" I thought I knew him but the person I was standing in front of now was a stranger.

"It's not hate Alice, I love Bella enough to want her away from your sickness" Edward had lost his fucking mind.

"What are you two talking about?" This was one of the first times I'd ever seen Carlisle break his calm

"I'm not staying here to be judged by you" Edward starts to walk towards the door then turns to face me

"But no matter where I am Alice I will know" I was frozen to the spot, trying desperately to find a scenario where Bella and I could be together.

Edward didn't come back but his threat once everyone else was aware of it resulted in a crippling tension which ended with me leaving a few weeks later. I had spent those weeks never leaving my room not even to hunt, lost in a continuous vision making decision after decision desperately trying to find the one path that would lead me to a life with Bella.

Then without any warning everything went blank; I was unable to see any future at all, my powers had abandoned me and for some reason I felt that was fair. I couldn't remain here surrounded by people who had helped Edward cause so much pain, my pain and Bella's so I left.

It's been almost three months since we left Forks, since I left Bella and I still haven't had a vision; the not knowing if she's alive or dead is a frustration I'm finding increasingly difficult to bear but the fear of Edwards's threat prevents me from physically finding out her fate.

As I stand up absently considering my next destination I feel the familiar tingle behind my eyes of the oncoming vision

I'm seeing Bella standing in front of a cinema at Port Angeles with Mike Newton next to her, he's moving from foot to foot in an attempt to keep warm

"Bella how long are we going to wait out here for you friend, it's getting pretty cold out" There's a whine in his voice that suggests his not happy with whoever their waiting for

"For as long as it takes Mike; you can go in without us if you want, we'll meet you in there" She wasn't looking in his direction but at the road as if anticipating someone's arrival

That's when the vision fades and I'm left with the image of Bella's face, no longer sad or depressed but with an expression of nervous anticipation. It meant only one thing to me, after all these months she had found someone to care about and who made her happy.

It also meant it was time for me to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: Thank you all for your awesome reviews, I am however greedy so more more more**

** I'll even appreciate bad reviews as long as their constructive.**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Bella's POV**

Mike was really starting to piss me off, I had only agreed to come to the movies because it was meant to be a group activity and it was a great excuse to ring Leah after she'd stopped talking to me. Now I was stuck standing in front of the cinemas waiting for Leah to show up with only Mike here as well.

Everyone else had piked on me, Angela and Eric were at home thanks to a virus going around that unfortunately hadn't hit Mike and Jessica was stuck with a visiting aunt who had just come back from Spain with three months' worth of presents she just couldn't pass up.

I had been suspicious of how happy Mike appeared to be when I arrived and then he had relayed the bad news. It make it worse Leah was 30 minutes late and Mike had started whining about how cold it was and that we should just go in without her.

I shuddered at that thought of being stuck in a dark movie theatre with Mike; I was going to kill Leah if she stood me up. I was just about to tell Mike for the fifth time just to go in without us when I heard someone jogging up to us from the opposite direction; I couldn't help the huge smile on my face as I watched Leah come to a stop in front of me.

"Hey Bella, sorry I'm late I got held up with Dad" Leah was wearing a pair of tight hip huggers and a light shirt that showed off all her curves, I had to resist the urge to reach out and touching her. I'd been having some odd thoughts and feelings regarding Leah since we hadn't been seeing each other that I wasn't yet really comfortable analyzing.

"You're here now so let's go inside, it's getting pretty cold" I turn to lead us in when Mike comes up

"Hi I'm Mike, Bella's friend. It's just going to be the three of us tonight" I looked at him oddly for the way he said friend, as if it had more meaning

"Yeah the others ditched us but it still should be fun" I said as we walked in, while standing in line for our tickets I noticed Mike slowly moving closer to me so I kept shifting towards Leah until I bumped into her side. Looking up into her face she was glaring at Mike but when she glanced down at me her eyes softened and she gave me a small smile that I returned.

After getting our drinks and munchies we headed into the theatre where I ended up sitting between Mike and Leah, I had hoped to get Leah in the middle but then Mike pushed his was through. The atmosphere between the three of us was getting awkward and I was blaming it all on Mike, every time Leah and I started talking Mike would butt in and take over the conversation.

I was really wishing for aliens to come down and abduct him when the lights went down and the movie started. I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on in front of me because all of my attention was focused on the sensations pulsing through my body from the warm solid feel of Leah's shoulder pushed up against mine, thinking back on the last time Leah and I had been together and the conversation we had about why Jacob called her a dyke.

I had been shocked by the word directed at my friend, but I hadn't been disgusted by the implication. Had Leah been avoiding me because it was true and how did I feel about that if she liked me, that way? Well if the feeling going through my body right now were any indication I didn't think it would be such a bad thing.

I felt something on my right hand and looked over to see Mike trying to take my hand, so I move both my hands onto to my lap as naturally as possible pretending I hadn't noticed what he was doing and at the same time I attempt to pay better notice of the movie we supposed to be watching.

"Did you like the movie Bella?" Mike asks me while moving closer to me, he's really making me feel uncomfortable and I may need to say something

"Wasn't bad, I'm not really into actions though, did you enjoy it Leah" She's looking a little agitated, I'm hoping she's not coming down with the same thing Angela and Eric have.

"It was ok" She says not looking at me

"Are you alright Leah, you're not feeling sick are you?" As I say that she looks up and our eyes meet, I see sadness there I'd never seen before

"Yeah I'm alright but I think I need to go to the girl's room, I'll be right back" And with that she's gone and I'm stuck alone with Mike. We're standing inside the front door not saying anything for a few minutes, and then Mike stands in front of me looking nervous

"Bella?"

"Yes Mike"

"There's something I've been wanting to do tonight" Before I'm able to move away Mike has his mouth on mine trying to stick his tongue done my throat and I'm so surprised that I don't move. When I finally realize what he's doing I push him away and I'm about to yell at him when I see Leah.

Her eyes are wide with a hurt expression on her face and when I try to explain she rushes past us

"I've got to go Bella, see you later"

"Leah wait!" But she's gone before I can say anything else.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I turn angrily towards Mike

"Bella…" I don't want to hear it. "Mike I don't like you besides as a friend and don't you ever try to kiss me again, I'm not interested get the hint already" I move past him and start walking towards my truck.

While I'm driving home it becomes painfully obvious that Leah does like me and if I want this to go any further I need to explain what happened and have enough courage to tell her that I liked her too.

**Leah's POV**

I can't believe I'd been so stupid, I had actually started thinking that Bella might have felt the same way about me that I felt for her.

I'd been late to the cinema because I spent so much time trying to decide what to wear; I know such a girly thing to do. Well I am a girl even if my dad forgets sometimes. I was about to leave when I heard Dad in the living room talking to Harry Clearwater one of the tribal Elders.

He'd never been a supporter of Dad's on the council, more often than not going against him whenever decisions needed to be made

"Why are we having more boys phasing? It should have stopped by now" Harry was pacing in the small space between the TV and our couch

"I don't know Harry the Cullen's have left there shouldn't be any other threat" I couldn't understand what Dad meant by the Cullen's being a threat and what did phasing mean?

"It's alright for you Billy, you have a daughter so it's not something you have to worry about" Harry was starting to get upset, he better not try anything or I'll have to intervene

"I have two boys, Jacob's already phased and what about Seth? We need to find out what's going on and quickly" I take a step forward to get their attention

"Dad?" he looks surprised to see me

"Oh hey Leah I thought you'd gone already"

"I'm just leaving now, is everything alright?"

"Yeah kiddo everything's fine, just council business. You better get going or you'll be late"

"Ok Dad I'll see you later, bye Mr. Clearwater" He briefly looks at me and then back towards the TV.

I quickly push that odd conversation to the back of my mind as I focus my night out with Bella, I wondered if her friends would like me or if I'd like them. Maybe we could hang out more together; it would be good to have more friends.

When I'd arrived and seen Bella standing out in the cold waiting for me I thought maybe she'd missed me as much as I had, especially when I saw the smile cross her face as I'd jogged up. But then that kid Mike had introduced himself as Bella's "Friend" and I'd lost some of my enthusiasm, we had interrupted me more than once while I'd tried to talk to Bella. My hopes had risen when Bella continually pressed her body against me; first in line and then while we were sitting watching the movie.

I had finally gotten up the courage to take her hand in mine while we sat beside each other in the dark but as I was moving my hand Bella moved both of hers into her lap, so couldn't tell if she'd done that on purpose but it had hurt.

It was then that I started to feel oddly, my skin felt like it was too tight on my bones and I couldn't sit still in my seat. I was feeling hotter than I ever had been before, even compared to my nightly fever sweats that had gotten to be every night for the past week.

Then the volume went up on everything, I couldn't hear the movie for the sound of multiple heart beats and I could tell that more than one couple were making out by the sound of kissing noised coming from behind me. I was just starting to freak out when it stopped, but then I was assaulted by the smell over over heated popcorn and body ordor that was so bad that I had to suppress gaging. Then as the smells dulled back to normal my vision blured and the room went from black to as clear as day.

What was happening to me? I was beginning to wonder if this had something to do with what Dad and Harry Clearwater had been talking about; what had they called it, phasing? I needed to get home and talk to Dad because this was not normal.

By the time the movie had finished I had calmed down and I felt some what normal again. Walking out I excused myself and went to the toilet so I could splash some water on my face however as I walked back towards Bella I saw something that turned by blood cold and had my entire body shaking with agony.

Bella was standing by the door and Mike was leaning into her while they shared a kiss, I stood there staring at them as Bella pushed him away our eyes met and I felt my world ending. I left as quickly as I could, not wanting to embarrass myself any more than I had.

And now I'm standing on the beach looking out at the waves wondering what I'm going to do now, how was I going to be able to be Bella's friend when I have these feeling for her but she's obviously gotten a new boyfriend. I don't think I could handle being the third wheel all the time even if Bella still wanted to hang out with me.

I was oblivious to anything around me besides the sound and feel of the waves flowing over my legs, so I didn't hear someone walking up behind me.

"Hey dyke why all alone, did your girlfriend dump you?" Surprised to hear a voice when I was sure I was alone I spin around to find Jacob standing a few paces away

"Piss off Jacob I'm not in the mood for your bullshit" I went to turn back around when he takes a step closer to me

"I don't think say, we have unfinished business you and me" The cruel smile he has on his face sends an unpleasant shiver down my spine.

"And when I'm finished with you I'm going to make a visit to that cute piece of ass you were with the other day" he chuckles and I can see he's mouth moving but I can no longer hear him through the buzzing in my head

BELLA!

My vision turns red as I hear a voice that sounds nothing like my own screaming through my mind

HE'S THREATENING MY BELLA!

My entire body is on fire and my heart is pumping painfully fast in my chest, I can hear a cracking sound as my vision goes black and I hear a scream of agony that ends in a howl I absently recognize is coming from me.

The next thing I'm aware of is staring down at Jacob with only one thought racing through me, destroy the threat, protect my mate.

I hear another voice in my mind that I ignore as I launch myself at Jacob throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Bella's POV**

I was frustrated, moody and slowly slipping back into a depression. I had been a week since our movie disaster and I hadn't spoken to Leah since then, don't get me wrong I had tried and tried and tried. By now I have left 30 or so voice messages and over a hundred text messages with no reply, I've been thinking perhaps she's come to the conclusion that I'm a potential stalker but I didn't care I need for her to talk to me and I was getting desperate.

To make matters even more depressing things have gone from bad to worse with Mike, before he'd been an annoying flirt with whom I avoided spending any alone time with for fear he's ask me out. Now he mopped around me with sad puppy dog eyes constantly asking me why he wasn't good enough for me to date.

"Bella please, I've said I was sorry for kissing you but why can't we go out on a proper date alone and I could show you how good we could be together" I rolled my eyes at the whine in his voice, how many girls found that sexy

"It's been a week Mike how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not interested in being a 'WE' with you" He was really pissing me off, I didn't want to get mean but I was really running out of patience and the combination of Mike's persistent asking and Leah's continual silence of my calls I was fast approaching my breaking point.

"But Bella why not" That's it I'm done, I stood up from our groups lunch room table grabbing my bag as I did so. I had tried to give him a clue but I suppose he was going to have to learn the hard way

"Do you want to know the truth Mike, do you really want to know why I won't go out on a date with you" My friends were staring up at me in anticipation, but Mike was looking around at the closer tables where the students had turned around to also listen. Unfortunately for Mike I no longer cared about his feelings

"Let's forget for a moment that you're the sloppiest kisser ever and the fact that you've been whining at me for a week now" I bent down do I was looking at him straight in the eyes and lowered my voice slightly "For future reference whining is not a very attractive trait"

I straightened back up and continued "You're a horrible flirter and you try too hard to get my attention, and whenever you're not flirting all you have to talk about is how good you are at everything and how great we could be together"

I was on a role and all I could think about was getting Mike to leave me alone

"I don't like you Mike, the only reason I eat lunch with you and pay attention to anything you say is because I enjoy everybody else's company so can you please leave me the fuck alone" And with that I turned around and walked out of the cafeteria leaving behind complete silence.

I didn't just leave the cafeteria, I also walked out of the building and into the car park .My frustration with Mike's attention had been released and now it was time to confront my next victim.

As I drove up to the Black's house my righteous anger at being ignored had altered and I was feeling slightly uncomfortable at being here, what if I was Leah's Mike? The thought had my stomach cramping, it was possible that I had pushed my friendship with Leah too far and she no longer wanted to spend time with me.

Staring at the their front door I took in a deep breath and opened my trucks door, if that was it I need to hear it from Leah I couldn't stand the no knowing anymore. Walking up the steps the front door opened and Billy rolled out.

"Hello Bella, shouldn't you still be in school or do you pale faces only go for half the day" I looked down and smiled at his poor attempt at a joke.

"No half days Billy, I've just been worried about Leah; I haven't heard from her in a week and she hasn't been answering her phone.

"Oh well" He was looking down at his lap with an uncomfortable expression on his face "Leah started a part time job with Sam Uley and she's been pretty busy" Leah was working for Sam Uley, that didn't sound right.

"Can you tell me where I can find her, I really need to speak" From the look on Billy's face I doubted I was going to get anywhere

"I'm sorry Bella but I'm not sure where she is at the moment" I thought about asking to stay until Leah got home but I was beginning to lose my nerve"

"Could you please get her to ring me when she gets home, I'm really missing her" Yes I could hear the whine in my own voice, what can I say I'm a hypocrite.

"Sure girly as soon as she gets in" I think that was the best I was going to get

"Thanks Billy, see you later" And with that I walked down to my truck and drove home.

I'm thanking all the Gods that could exist that today is Friday and I don't have to face Mike or any of my other friends for three days, but that didn't stop the texts;

**Eric – Wow Bella that was a bit harsh**

**Taylor – Funny as the look on his face was priceless, I think you made him cry lol**

I knew it would come and now I was feeling the full force of my guilt for my outburst at school, how was I going to look Mike in the eyes after that? It wasn't like he was a jerk or anything just clueless and overly persistent, I'm a horrible person and I was going to hell.

**Angela – Girl that took guts, I don't think Mikes going to come near you for a while. If you need to talk give me a call**

**Jessica – What the hell was that, when did you kiss Mike**

I rolled my eyes at the last one; leave it to Jessica to only hear that, she'd been crushing on the guy since before I arrived to Forks according to Angela. The poor girl needed to ask him out and stop giving me a hard time about his interest in me.

It was now 9pm and I'd already finished all my homework, cooked Charlie and my dinner and I was now lying in bed trying to read. I think I've read the same sentence 5 times when my cellar starts to ring.

I could see Leah's name flashing and my heart beat picks up, after the fourth ring I finally make myself answer

"Hello" I can hear the shake in my voice and close my eyes in embarrassment

"Hey Bella" Leah's voice is low and uncertain

"Hi Leah, how you going?" Now that I was finally talking to her I wasn't sure what I wanted to say

"I'm good, Billy said you wanted to talk to me" So no chit chat just straight to the point

"You haven't answered my call or texts Leah, I was worried and I've missed you" My breathing was picking up as all I got was silence from the phone, at least 20 seconds pasts before Leah answered.

"Yeah I know Bella I'm sorry but we can't hang out anymore" I stopped breathing as the worst case scenario started playing out.

"I don't understand Leah why not? If it's about Mike kissing me that was not my idea I really don't like him in that why and I've told him that" I was babbling and shaking slightly as I tried not to cry

"It's not that Bella we just can't see each other anymore, I'm too busy and just don't have the time for you. I'm really sorry Bella but I have to go" I was still trying to process what Leah just said when I heard her hang up.

I sat there for at least 10 minutes just staring at my phone unable to believe what just happened, and then the tears fell and I started to sob it finally sank in that I had just lost the one person keeping the darkness at bay just as I realized I'd fallen in love with her.

I fell asleep at about 3am and woke up at 7am to Charlie banging on my door

"Bells I forgot to tell you I'm going fishing today and won't be back till tomorrow, will you be ok?"

Thankfully he didn't open my door and come in because I was sure I looked a mess

"I'll be fine Dad, have fun"

"Ok kid be good" I listened to Charlie walk back down the stairs, open the front door and a car pull away before I made myself get out of bed.

I was not going to make him worry again; I needed to fight back the depression that was bearing down on me again. I was going to get up out of bed and get out of the house before the silence around me swallowed me whole.

I was feeling exhausted and dizzy but I was able to shower and get dressed, pushing myself at every step. I went down stairs and made myself eat breakfast, and then I picked up my keys and left the house. Getting into my truck I was moving on auto pilot and had no idea where I was going until I found myself driving up to the Forks Look Out.

Staring out from the look out my mind went back to all the time I had spent with Leah over the last five weeks trying to pin point the exact moment I had fallen for her. I couldn't find it was I switch to figuring out what it was about me that drove the people I love away, there had to be something wrong with me.

Charlie hardly ever tried to contact me after Renee left with me, and then it was Renee finding someone else and not having enough room in her life for me. Next came Edward, Alice and the Cullen's abandoning me and now just as I was beginning to feel safe and able to trust again Leah throws our friendship away. The light that gave me hope was now gone.

Is this how my life was going to end up? Giving my heart and trust to someone just to have them crush me with indifference and a cold shoulder. There had to be something seriously wrong with me because this pattern only had me in common, I wasn't worth sticking around for.

I could feel the darkness begin to surround me again only this time the thought of Charlie did nothing to drive it back, I was only going to have him leave me like everyone else. I couldn't rely on anyone not even myself, what was the point of a life if it's was only going to be spent alone.

Looking out onto the most stunning view I had ever seen no longer filled me with awe, it now made me feel insignificant and small. My vision clouded as tears bleared in my eyes and fell down my face, there was no point in anything I might as well not even exist.

Just as I had made up my mind to climb the barrier separating me from my final oblivion a voice stopped me and froze my heart

"Well well well look what I've found without even trying" I know recognized that voice and not in a friendly way, slowly turning around I saw one of my nightmares come to life.

After James broke my body, biting me on the wrist resulting in my near turning and the most excruciating pain I had ever experienced ending in his demise and Edward sucking out the venom I had been plagued by non-stop nightmares that lasted for over a month.

The only reason Charlie was never aware of my night terrors is because Edward or Alice were there with me able to wake me before I cried out, which would have caused Charlie to enter my room with his side arm drawn searching for the danger.

They were always the same, me being chased through the forest. I'm aware of a presence shadowing my every move, terrified and stumbling as I try to run away from certain death. Ending in one of two red eyed vampires catching me and ripping out my throat, it was either the red headed female or the dark skinned male that was now standing not 5 feet away from me.

"Laurent" I whispered as fear curled around my heart and store my breath

"So you remember my name, isn't that just precious" I couldn't move, my knees had begun to shake uncontrollably as my mind went blank

"Tell me Bella where would your darling boyfriend Edward be" He moved his head around as if he were searching for someone while sniffing the air

"Gone" I didn't know what else to do but tell the truth, I couldn't think of a convincing lie I was never any good at it anyway.

"They left you all alone? Isn't that convenient" His face lite up in glee as he took a few human paced steps towards me.

"This will make things easy then, Victoria wanted me to look around for her but now I think I'll just finish the job" And in a blear he was standing in front of me with his hand around my throat, he bent down so that his blood red eyes were level with mine and I could see my death reflecting in their depths

"But I do like a good chase" As the last whispered word left his mouth I felt my body being thrown behind him falling just short of the thick stretch of trees that lay between the Look Out and the reservation.

"So I'm going to give you a head start" I was going to relive my dreams with no one to wake me when I came to the inevitable end.

"Start running love, can't start a chase with the prey running" I got to my feet and started running for the trees, listening to his evil laugh from behind. I ran and stumbled going to my knees more than a dozen times, I could feel the blood dripping down my legs which was probably giving him an even greater incentive to catch me.

I had no idea where I was going and I didn't know how long I had been running when a strange thought occurred to me, causing me to come to a complete stop.

Why was I running? I mean really WHY WAS I RUNNING? Just before the vampire showed up to kill me wasn't I about to through myself off a step drop resulting in my death, so why was I running from it now.

Closing my eyes and taking deep breath through my nose I calmed down my heart beat and stood still waiting for my end.

"What the hell is this" Opening my eyes I stared at Laurent's confused looking face and I felt no fear

"I'm not running, no more fun for you. Just get it over with and kill me" Again Laurent had his hand around my neck looking into my eyes and I looked back, if I was going to die it was going to be on my terms not in the middle of a nightmare.

I saw a look of anger cross his face and then he threw me, I felt myself hit a few thin branches before hitting the ground. Looking up I was in the middle of a clearing circled my trees in every direction and Laurent standing over me bending down hissing into my face

"You ruined my chase, now I'm going to make this hurt" Just as I thought he was going for my throat he looked behind me as terror crossed his face

"Not possible" he whispered, my head whipped back to look behind me when I suddenly heard a chorus of growls, what I saw took my breath away. At least half a dozen large shadows were emerging from the trees to reveal the largest looking wolves I had ever seen, from this distance at least the size of horses however amazingly enough that wasn't what had my heart hammering painfully in my chest.

I was completely lost in the depths of the most amazing ice blue eyes of a gorgeous snow white wolf, but before I could completely understand the emotions running through my body all at once the pack raced past me running after the fleeing dark vampire.

I could hear crashing trees, screams and howling in the distance that continued for five minutes before everything went eerily quiet. I sat there not moving and only just breathing while I watched the line of trees I saw the vampire and wolves disappear into, I didn't know what to expect but it definitely wasn't the vision that walked back into the clearing.

Wearing a dark blue singlet ripped at the neck, cut off faded and worn blue jean shorts Leah slowly walked towards me. I couldn't help my eyes tracking up her body from her long tanned legs to the gentle sway of her hips my gaze moved up past her well defined bare mid rift and finally reached her eyes and she came to a stop in front of me.

I saw confusion and fear in reflection as she looked down at me, but surprisingly I also saw tender concern and if I dared to hope love?

She brought her hand down and I automatically took it, standing up straight I vaguely noticed Leah was taller than the last time I'd seen her and the heat coming off her body in waves was on the verge of uncomfortable but to me it felt like heaven.

As I continued to stare into her eyes I was suddenly hit with a powerful sense of recognition, ice blue flickered within the depths of dark brown.

"It was you" I whispered before my world went black


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: I'm really loving the reviews I'm getting, please keep them coming they give me more incentive to write the next chapter**

**Just to clear something up at the end of chapter 7 Alice sees a vision of Bella waiting for someone and being happy, when Alice thinks it's time to go home she means back to the rest of the Cullen's and her husband, not to Forks**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Leah's POV**

I was in so much trouble, the pain I had caused Bella was not going to be easily forgiven and I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again.

I was sitting on the ground cradling Bella's head in my lap looking down at her unconscious body wondering how this situation had gotten so screwed up

_******Flash Back*******_

I was staring down at Jacob with only one thought racing through me, destroy the threat, protect my mate.

I heard another voice in my mind that I ignore as I launch myself at Jacob's throat.

My mind is completely clouded with rage and the only thing I see is a threat that must be killed; I don't even register the fact that my body is larger and I'm operating on all fours. However my movements are clumsy and I over shoot my target ending up on my belly as Jacob moves sideways, and then makes a dash for the trees.

As I get back up and chase after him I'm vaguely wondering where all the snaring and growls are coming from so close to me but shake off the thought when I see Jacob just ahead running around trees and jumping over fallen foliage.

Just when I think I have him he makes a leap forward clothes tearing in all direction and when he hits the grounds I am now chasing after an extremely large rust colored wolf, instead of the feeling of surprise the rage within me doubles and my vision turns red and my body speeds up.

"LEAH STOP" I can hear the voice like a whisper through my snarling brain but I ignore it as my body pushes off a log and I land on top of my prey, my teeth biting into his shoulder and I throw him over me and into the nearest tree.

Following him as he crashes into the ground I snap at his throat only to have him kick me backwards with his front legs, I stumbled a few steps giving Jacob enough time to get to his feet.

As we started to circle around each other I began to hear another voice in my mind and this time I took notice

"Not possible… she a girl….shouldn't be one of us…feels stronger than Sam…not possible" I could recognize Jacob's voice full of fear and confusion but I didn't care what it meant

I lunged forward snapping at his muzzle and he backed away whimpering ….. whimpering?

He wasn't trying to attack, only to protect himself and suddenly I recognized the look in his eyes. It was surrender, I snarled at the thought that Jacob was the big man when he thought I was an inferior female that he could dominate and bully but the moment he was faced with a worthy adversary he tucked tail and ran. Pun intended.

I had an overwhelming urge to put Jacob in his place, I stalked towards him with my head bent down and a low menacing growl that reverberated from deep in my chest.

"Submit or I am going to rip your fucking throat out you sniveling piece of shit" As I moved closer to him his entire body began to shake, legs buckling underneath him belly and head pressing hard against the ground as if he would push himself even lower if he could.

I got right up to his face staring him in the eye until he couldn't hold it any longer and finally lowered his eyes in submission that felt right as if he belonged below me.

Just then I heard a crash from behind me as small trees were up rooted, I swiveled my head in time to see three other enormous wolves come to a sudden stop in front of me.

***** End of Flashback *****

It turned out that the old tribal tales were all true, when faced with the threat of Cold Ones close to our people the direct descendants of the original Quileute pack would slowly phase into werewolves. Sam Uley was the first to phase so he was currently Alpha, even though I'm the Alpha descendant and Sam should only be a beta but because I'm a girl the council isn't even going to suggest I take over.

Their all a bunch of sexiest old men and I'm including my father in that statement.

The funny thing is that I'm exhibiting all the signs of being an Alpha, the only time Sam's "Alpha Command Voice" affects me at all is when I'm in wolf form and I hear it through one of the others, I can sense the affect it has on them and for the time being I'm faking it.

Sam isn't a bad leader and apart from the command he gave me about Bella I've had no reason not to follow his orders

***** Flashback *****

"What do you mean I can't see Bella anymore, I can't do that" It was the day after my phasing and confrontation with Jacob, he'd been keeping his distance hiding behind Sam, Embry and Quinn as if they could keep him safe. I was having trouble keeping my temper especially when Bella was brought up.

"I'm sorry Leah but you can't control yourself around her, it could be dangerous" Sam did have a point but that didn't mean I was giving up

"Yeah plus she's a leech lover who knows what she might do or who she might tell if she learnt our secrets" The sneer on Jacob's face needed to be smash off but when I advanced on him Quinn got in between us

"Leah No" Sam was trying that Alpha crap on me, I'd already figured out it didn't work but I had gotten a feeling it would be in my best interest not to say anything just in case I needed to use it to my advantage at a later time. It was an easy secret to keep since none of them could read my mind phased or not unless I wanted them too, but none of them could keep me out and that was another thing I was keeping to myself.

"But what if she's my imprint Sam I could feel something between us before I phased, I just need to see her" Sam had stayed with me for hours last night trying to help me turn back into my human form, while I was in his head I'd felt how he felt about her and asked him about it.

Apparently Imprinting was the werewolf version of love at first sight only so much deeper, a wolf couldn't live without their Imprint and it was our most sacred law to never harm another wolf's mate.

"Don't be fucking stupid Imprinting is for normal couples not that sick girl on girl shit" Embry had a big mouth, I glared at him and he took a step back. These boys are my pack what did I ever do wrong to deserve this.

"Embry's right Leah I don't think that's possible, imprinting is meant to be about breeding" Sam said sympathetically

"You don't know that, she's my best friend I can't just stop seeing her" Although she probably wasn't thinking about me now that she had Mike Newton, with that thought my entire body began to shake

"Leah you're dangerous, what would happen if she upset you and you phased too close to her?" Maybe he was right, if the mere thought of Mike kissing her made me vibrate how bad would I be if I saw them making out again.

"I command you not to see her Leah" I sighed in defeat and ran into the tree line phasing before my tears overwhelmed me.

***** End of Flashback *****

It had been heartbreaking to stay away and it was hell ignoring her texts and messages, I didn't want to be cruel but I just couldn't take talking to her. That stopped being possible last night when dad confronted me with how desperate Bella was getting, so much so that she drove here to see me.

It had been a week since I'd seen Bella and all I ever seem to be doing is eating, sleeping and patrolling. It helped that Paul Lahote had phased a few days ago, he despised Jacob with a passion and we seemed to bond over our mutual hatred.

"The Elders suck Leah you should be Alpha it's in your DNA" Paul and I were on petrol, I was doing a double shift trying to keep my mind off of the phone conversation I had last night with Bella.

"Yeah well I'm just a girl, we're not fit for leadership" I didn't really want to be the leader of this pack anyway, I'd spent time in all their heads and apart from Paul they were more pigs than wolves

We were on our fourth loop of the reservation perimeter in wolf form when a different scent caught my attention, it smelt like decayed rooting meat

"Oh man what is that god awful smell" the insides of my nostrils were burning, my body was shaking and I had an uncontrollable urge to

"HOWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL"

"Wow Leah what was that"

"VAMPIRE, move it Paul!" I could hear an answering howl from further to the left and took off in the direction of the stench.

"Finally something to kill YES YES YES YES YES" Paul was trying to psych himself up, I could hear his underlying thoughts and Paul was a big softy "I hope it isn't a girl, I hope it isn't a girl" I was beginning to really love this guy.

Chasing through the trees I could suddenly smell something else, a scent that was obscuring the Vampires stench but coming from the same general area

"Bella?" The wolf in me snarled and our speed doubled.

Just as we got to the edge of a clearing the rest of the pack arrived and as one we advanced, the sight that awaited me stopped my heart and turned my blood molten.

Bella was lying on the ground looking up at a crouching black skinned vampire, it was obvious what was about to happen and my wolf was ready to rip this threat apart but before I could Bella's head turned and our eyes met.

I fell into the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen, the ground shifted under me and my world tilted forward. Gravity no longer held me to the earth, Bella was my soul mate, my reason for living, and she was my Imprint.

Then the vampire ran and my wolf was let lose, the pack took off after him with me in the lead. The creature was fast but we were faster and in the end he didn't really put up much of a fight, attached from all sides we tore him apart.

"Leah you need to go back to her, I felt what happened" Paul was beside me as I stared off in the direction where my future lay.

"It's not possible she can't have imprinted, not on a girl it's sick" I snarled in Jacobs direction and he shrank back

"Piss off Jacob you little wanker, your just jealous that Leah has a girl and you can't get one to come near you" I could hear the others snicker and with a pathetic growl Jacob took off

"Phase back Leah you don't want to freak her out any more than she probably is" So I phased back and changed into the clothes I had tied to my leg while the rest of the pack headed back to the reservation.

I was so scared, I'd really hurt Bella by first ignoring her for a week and then breaking off our friendship last night. I didn't think I had a choice and I didn't want to hurt her, I just hoped she'd understand and give me a chance to make it up to her.

I walked back into the clearing and towards where Bella still layed, I could see her eyes tracking up my body which gave me some hope. She had said last night that there was nothing going on with her and Mike, I really hoped that was true because I could easily rip him apart if he came between us.

"Stop that, we just want her happy with or without us" I had to calm my wolf down; I never wanted to hurt her…again. I flinched at the thought of what pain my actions caused her.

I looked down at her beautiful face and held out my hand, when she took it I couldn't help the grin and then helped her up. While we stared into each other's eyes my wolf tried to reach out to her mate

"Don't scare her we need to go slow" she listened and pulled back but not before Bella saw something within my eyes

"It was you" she whispered right before her eyes rolled back and she fainted into my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: As I'm sure you have been able to notice this story hasn't gone through a Beta, I am intending to write more stories after this one and I was wondering if anybody out there would like to be my Beta reader**

**As always please review my chapters I really get a buzz reading them and they keep me motivated**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Bella's POV**

I felt like I was floating on a cloud, my head was all fuzzy and light. As I slowly started to regain consciousness I began to feel warm, really really warm and a sense of safety and peace spread throughout my body.

I could feel a hand brushing over my face and a beautiful voice humming just above me, my curiosity got the better of me so I open my eyes and fall into deep brown pools of warmth.

"Hi" I whisper as I finally find my voice and the face above me smiles back with a look of relief, but then the memories of the last few days come crashing back into focus and I scramble backwards out of Leah's arms.

"No no no no no no no " I quickly get to my feet and take another step away from Leah as she gracefully stands in front of me.

"Bella please calm down let me explain" She takes a steps towards me and I panic, in my haste to keep distance between us I trip over my own feet and begin to fall, only to be caught by a hand on my arm.

"Let me go, don't come near me" I brush her hand away and hastily start walking back into the trees towards my truck, I could hear Leah behind me easily keeping up

"A werewolf, she's a fucking werewolf. What's next pixies and mermaids?" I was mumbling under my breath and kicking anything in my path.

"Bella please stop" I wasn't sure if I was still going in the right direction but at this point I really didn't give a shit, I just had to keep moving.

It wasn't even that I was scared of her, the wolves had obviously just saved my life and since I was quite accustomed to vampires finding out that werewolves existed wasn't the freak out it should have been.

No I was walking away from Leah for another reason, I was fucking pissed off which felt so much better than the suicidal depression that had almost ended my life,

"Bella we need to talk I promise I'm not going to hurt you" I could hear the tinges of panic in her voice and I start feeling bad until her words completely registered, I turn so quickly Leah almost bumps into me before coming to a stop.

"It's a little too late for that don't you think" I hiss at her in anger "Do you have any idea what you've put me through?"

"Bella…" I cut her off before she gets started

"That was a rhetorical question Leah, you have no idea because you've been too busy ignoring me. I spent a week texting you and messaging you like a fucking stalker and when I finally get up enough nerve to go to your house I'm told you're too busy with Sam fucking Uley"

"Bella please" She tries again and I can see the hurt in her eyes but I wasn't going to just let this go, I wasn't going to forgive her so easily. She needed to know how badly she'd messed up

"I really thought you were different Leah, I thought I could trust you but it turns out your no better than Edward" She took a step back and the look on her face was as if I had slapped her but I was on a roll now

"No I take that back, you're worse than Edward" And with that I turn back around and start moving again

"I'm nothing like that leech, Bella I…" I could hear her gritting her teeth as she said leech

"Oh really, at least he had the decency to break up with me face to face and at least try to give me a reason about why it was for my own good that he was breaking my heart." I was feeling so much lighter, like I was exercising a demon

"You on the other hand decided I wasn't even worth that; just ignore me for a week and maybe I'll go away. But then when I didn't all I get from you is a phone call and lame excuses" amazingly enough I had actually been going in the right direction and was now walking over towards my truck.

"I'm so sorry Bella I know I was a coward but if you let me explain, please" Turning around again to face her I fell my resolve waver, I could see so much pain in her eyes and I knew I was responsible.

But then I remembered where we were and what I had almost done and I felt sick, disgusted with myself that I almost let someone make me feel so worthless that I felt the only way out was to kill myself.

No more, it was time to stop acting like poor weak Bella and to take control over my life. I cared deeply for Leah it was even possible that I was falling in love with her but I wasn't going to forgive her that easily. I wasn't going to be treated like that ever again, by anyone.

"You don't understand Bella, please" I'd almost decided to go easy and give her a chance to explain.

"No Leah you don't understand, you have no idea what you've done. How am I meant to trust you again when all I'll be thinking about is when you'll betray me again and how easy it was for you to throw our friendship away." I was so wrapped up in telling Leah how badly she'd screwed up that I stopped thinking and just let my mouth run away

"You have absolutely no idea how much pain you caused me and what I almost did if it wasn't for that stupid vampire interrupting me" I didn't mean to say that, I shut my mouth and turn to open the driver's door.

"Wait a minute" Leah put her hand on the door preventing me from opening it and looked down at me

"What exactly wear you doing here?" I could hear worry in her voice but I could also hear anger as if she'd just figured it out

"That's none of your business Leah, you made it perfectly clear that we are no longer friends" pushing the car door Leah let me open it and I hopped in.

"Bella I'm not going to give up, please let me explain" I stared into her eyes for several minutes, I could still feel their pull like there was a thread connecting directly to my heart. Despite everything I didn't want to lose her, maybe I shouldn't have given up so easily when she'd rung me.

I'd just heard the rejection I was expecting and had never considered that there might have been something else behind her behavior.

"I need a bit of time Leah, you really have hurt me. Give me some space and we'll see" I didn't want to close myself completely off from her but she needed to work for my forgiveness.

"Ok, but not too long?" I nodded my head and drove away but before the car turned onto the main road I couldn't help but look back. Leah was still standing there looking in my direction, then I saw her turn and the next thing I see is the snow-white wolf running off into the trees.

"Amazing" I whispered into the silence of my truck and started to drive back home.

**Leah's POV**

Stupid stupid stupid, I am so fucking stupid.

I had hurt my imprint, badly and there might not be a way to fix it. I couldn't stop thinking about what Bella had said, what she had almost done before that vampire had showed up. I knew what she'd been implying and my heart clenched at the thought of what I had almost been responsible for.

My inner wolf couldn't stop whimpering in the back of my mind

_**We nearly lost our Bella, her life would have ended and it would have been our fault**_

I needed to stop thinking like that, now was not the time to wallow. Now was the time to think of ways to make this up to her, I needed to find a way to prove to her that she can trust me again.

_**This was Sam and Billy's fault, they convinced you to stay away from our imprint**_

Never again, no one was going to keep me from Bella. Only she could turn me away and I'm not giving up, she hasn't rejected me yet she just needs some time.

I was going to give her time, but not too much.

I had run in wolf form all the way back to the reservation, there were clothes hidden all over the place for when we phased and ruined the ones we'd been wearing. I phased back to human putting the clothes I'd left near my house on and was walking up the porch when Dad wheeled out.

"Sam just rang" he stopped just in front of the door blocking my way into the house

"Oh yeah" I couldn't make eye contact, everything he said to me lately just irritated me and I didn't think it had anything to do with my wolf temper

"He wanted to let me know about Bella before you got home" He no longer talked to me like I was his daughter; it was like he was only the Chief to me now.

"Yeah" I was trying so hard to keep my temper; I didn't want to have this conversation with him

"You know all we were thinking about was Bella's safety, right?" That did it; I looked up into his eyes and saw red.

"Is that what you were doing Billy, just keeping Bella safe?" I'd been holding onto this for a week and after the fear and pain of nearly losing Bella I'd had enough

"So it had nothing to do with trying to trick me into not seeing her, nothing to do with you being afraid that I might actually imprint on her because I told you I thought I was going to?" I was so disappointed in him, it hurt to think he'd been manipulating me

"It had nothing to do with trying to control me because I'm the rightful Alpha but we can't have that, I'm a girl and it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that almost every male in this tribe are ignorant, arrogant, bigoted sexiest pigs. No I'm sure it had absolutely nothing to do with that you were just thinking of Bella's safety, right?" I was almost yelling in his face by the end of my rant

Billy was looking at me with wide eyes and not a little bit of fear, but I wasn't going to phase I had complete control of my body.

"I almost lost the girl I love today, because you were only thinking of her safety. I almost lost my imprint because you wouldn't even contemplate the thought that my feelings were real. I don't think that I'll ever be able to forgive you for that" I was almost in tears and I didn't want to break down in front of this man who at this moment I couldn't see as my father

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed, it was a long patrol" I pushed past him and walked slowly to my room, everything had just caught up to me and I was exhausted, I couldn't even bother having a shower or getting under the blanket I just fell onto my bed.

Closing my eyes all I could see is Bella's face and the pain I had caused, I vowed to myself that I would do everything possible to make this up to her and regain her trust. Despite the turmoil running through my brain and body it took me surprisingly little time to fall asleep.

It's been three days since I spoke to Bella and she still hasn't contacted me, the separation is driving me insane resulting in me snapping at anything and everything. I had spent most of that time patrolling trying to keep my mind distracted from the ache in my heart.

I know Bella said she needed space but when I woke up from my coma like sleep it only took 2 hours for the pull on my heart and my wolf's constant whimpering for me to be running to her house and hiding out in the thicket of trees that faced her bedroom window, I was desperate to know that she was safe.

I could vaguely hear her moving around in her room and then walking down into the kitchen, Charlie was there but I couldn't make out any conversations. Every now and then I would catch a glimpse of her as she walked past a window and my heart would jump in happiness, I knew that this behavior was creepy and Bella would not be happy about me spying on her but I just couldn't help it.

Since then I was either patrolling or keeping watch outside her house, acting as a guard wolf and although the human in me was disgusted with this my wolf was content that we were keeping our imprint safe and were as close as possible to her.

I had just finished my patrol and was walking through the house after taking a shower and heading over to Bella's. I hadn't been sleeping well and my reflection was showing the strain, dark circles under my eyes and my movements had begun to get sluggish even in wolf form.

"You need to talk to her Leah" Dad was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, I had avoided him for the past three days "She's your Imprint and it's only going to get harder for you the longer you're not with her"

"Now you want to talk about imprints" I wasn't in the mood for his sudden show of concern

"I know we were wrong" I look at him doubtfully "Ok Ok I know I was wrong, I should have listened to you but you need to understand Leah this has never happened before" I took a few steps into the room

"This has been difficult for me as well Leah, I was never expecting you to phase; no one was. You're not only the first female wolf but you're also directly in line for Alpha, it's unprecedented and has a lot of people nervous. We don't like change and you're one hell of a change" Ok so I was getting his point but still

"What about Bella? You and Sam ganged up on me about staying away from her. You could see how staying away from her was hurting me and you manipulated me saying that I'd hurt her and that it was impossible that I'd imprinted on her. You made me feel like a freak for it on top of phasing"

"That was a mistake and I'm sorry I reacted so badly to that, I guess it was wishful thinking. I was hoping you would imprint on a male and I wouldn't have to deal with my suspicions about you being gay" He looked tired and defeated.

"I thought I was doing the right thing for you and Bella, but when I thought about it I was only thinking about myself and how it would affect me, I'm sorry Leah I'm your father and I haven't been acting like it"

I took another step towards him and knelt down so we were at eye level

"I'm going to support you more Leah with the pack and the council, I can't guarantee anything but I promise that I will always be on your side" I smiled at him and then wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"Thanks Dad" I whispered in his ear and then let go

"Go talk to her Leah, this isn't good for either of you" I sighed and looked down at my shoes as I stood up

"I promised to give her space" I couldn't go against my imprints wishes I'd hurt Bella too much

Then I felt my pocket vibrate, turning away from Dad I took my cell out a saw the number was Bella's. My heart started hammering in my chest and I had to swallow the lump in my throat before answering

"Bella?" Please please please tell me you want to see me

"Hey Leah"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer than my previous ones because I was on a roll, and as always please review I love hearing from you**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Bella's POV**

My hands were beginning to sweat and I could hear my heart beating rapidly in my ears and I hadn't even picked the phone yet. It had been three days since I'd seen Leah, three days and not a word from her. Yeah yeah I know I told her I needed space but a text would have been nice, at least that's what I was telling myself all Sunday as I mopped around home trying to keep my mind off of the beautiful werewolf.

Even in wolf form she was gorgeous, ever since I saw her change while I was driving away I've been imagining how soft that snow white fur was. So I was feeling rather sorry for myself thinking she'd started to ignore me again until Sunday night when I started feeling as if someone was watching me.

Then Monday morning when I got up early for school I happened to look out of my window to see a large shadow amongst the trees moving away in the direction of the reservation, so Monday night I paid closer attention and noticed what I'm going to safely assume was Leah again keeping watch outside my window.

I should have been crept out; I mean she was spending her nights looking into my window but all I felt was warm, fuzzy and supremely cared about. Especially after the day I had on Monday, I'd been dreading going back after my rant at Mike in the cafeteria and I was unfortunately proven right.

The entire day was an ordeal starting with Jessica storming up to me as soon as I got out of my truck

"I want to know why you would do this to me, I thought we were friends" I don't even think Jessica thought of us as friends, at first I was the new girl who hadn't heard all the gossip she loved to spread. And then I was the girl who somehow was able to catch the attention of the elusive Cullen's and thought being around me would give her an in with them.

Since they left she barely spoke to me, only sharing a lunch table because all her friends were now more mine and she couldn't convince anyone that I was a freak and should be avoided.

Yes I'd overheard that conversation between her and Angela, at first it had made me feel ill since it had only been just over a week after they had left but then I'd gotten to listen to Angela telling her what a shallow cow she was and if she tried that with anyone else she was going to knock her on her lily white ass, her exact word.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jessica, what exactly have I done to you" And so it begins

"You know I like Mike and you go on a date with him "I had to roll my eyes at her interpretation

"It wasn't a date Jess we were all meant to go to the movies, remember" The girl was seriously delusional

"And then you make out with him, what did I ever do to you" unbelievable

"Jess first of all again not a date it wasn't even just the two of us, second we did not make out Mike kissed me and I pushed him away. And if that's not enough to convince you me telling him that I'm not interested in front of the entire cafeteria should have given you some clue"

"Whatever, just stay away from him if you know what's good for you" She said this while poking me in the chest with her finger and then walked away

I took a deep breath and headed to my first class, Biology was meant to be my haven none of my friends including Mike were in that class. Unfortunately nobody had notified Mr. Banner who chose to give us a surprise test. I was so distracted I answered the questions on auto pilot and couldn't even remember what I'd written as I walked out the door.

English with both Jessica staring daggers into my back and Mike's kicked puppy impersonation had me wishing for the power of invisibility, which followed through to lunch where I could hear the whispers all around me. The only thing that saved an otherwise lousy day was Angela and Eric

"Don't worry Bella I'm sure it'll die down soon enough, just wait for the next Lauren scandal and nobody will even remember you" Eric was probably right Lauren was always doing something gossip worthy. Last time she threw a party and she'd gotten so smashed Charlie had caught her and some boy running down her street naked claiming they'd been abducted by aliens.

"Yeah don't stress, I'm sure most of the girls here have wanted to do that to Mike at one time or another" They were both walking with me to gym, another thing I was dreading. I was just hoping we didn't play dodge ball because I was positive Jessica would be targeting me

"I just don't like being the center of attention that's all" I'd been relieved when the novelty of the new girl had faded and now everyone was staring at me again.

"Don't worry tomorrow's another day and just remember Mike had it coming" That might have been true but I was overly harsh with him, he'd just been the nearest target at the time.

I was planning on apologizing to him but needed to figure out how to do it without having him asking me out again, even after how I'd treated him Taylor had told me that Mike thought I was just playing hard to get.

So I'd limped in our front door after having Jessica trip me as we played volley ball and slowly made my way upstairs, Charlie could order pizza because I just wasn't in the mood to cook.

I struggled through my homework and tried to read for a while before I started getting tingles down my spine. I slowly walked to my window and peeked out; sure enough I could see Leah's wolf outlined against the glow of a half moon.

For a moment I wondered how she could change outside of a full moon but then I remembered the vampire myths and how wrong they were, I was going to have to ask her about that.

When I woke up Tuesday morning and watched her leave I made up my mind to ring her after school, she made me feel safe despite the fact I couldn't fully trust her. I needed to give her a chance to explain her side and I was seriously missing the sound of her voice.

So now I'd spent the last 30 minutes staring at my cell trying to get up the courage to ring, the memory of the week before leaving texts and messages that went unanswered had me hesitating but then remembering that she'd spent her nights outside my window finally convinced me to ring.

"Bella?" Oh that voice was like silk that sent shivers down my spine

"Hi Leah"

**Leah's POV**

"Hey" I was holding my breath praying that Bella wasn't going to tell me she'd seen me at her house and to leave her the fuck alone.

"How have you been?" Well she wasn't leading with a rejection so there was still hope

"I miss you" As I blurted that out my eyes closed automatically cursing myself for my lack of control

"Ha Ha Yeah me to" Her nervous little laugh had my heart fluttering and a small hesitant smile crossed my face, I knew my dad was listening so I moved further into the living room

"Does that mean you want to talk?" please please please

"Yes it does but not over the phone" yes yes yes

"OK, can I come over now?" looking at the wall clock I noted that it was 5.00pm, would they have had dinner yet?

"Now's good, Charlie has to stay late at the station and if your quick you can eat with me. Unless you've already eaten?" If she's going to feed me that a good sign, right?

"No I haven't and I'd really like that, I'm leaving right now I won't be long" I looked down at what I was wearing, I was going to have to change but that wouldn't take much.

"OK see you in a bit"

"Bye" I heard her cell disconnect but I still stood there with mine pressed to my ear not quite believing what just happened, was that just a cruel hallucination

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to get over there?" Dad's voice broke through to my stunned mind and got my body moving

"I've gotta go change and I'll have to drive over there instead of running" I was talking to myself more than to dad as I took the stairs two at a time

"You do that kiddo" I could hear the grin in his voice which was further proof that we'd be ok

I quickly changed and hopped onto my bike praying that it would start after the week and a half of disuse since I could run faster than ride, thankfully the engine kicked over after the fourth try and I headed towards Bella's.

My wolf was happily content in the back of my mind quietly confident that our imprint was going to accept us, but I still knew I was going to have to work to repair the damage created by my earlier rejection.

Maybe I should bring her some flowers or chocolate, girls liked that sort of thing didn't they? I had absolutely no experience with what girls liked apart from me and I didn't really like flowers but Bella might.

We'd never really talked about that sort of thing before but I knew she liked chocolate so I quickly stopped at the shops and bought her a box before heading to her house.

Pulling up I parked just behind her truck and walked up to the porch, before I could knock the door opened and I was suddenly looking into Bella's beautiful brown eyes and enveloped in her heavenly scent.

"What took you so long" I could hear the hesitance in her voice and internally kicked myself for making her doubt how I felt

"I stopped to get you this" I held the chocolate out in front of me for Bella to take

"Oh" She starred at it as if she couldn't figure out what it was

"Chocolates, I hope you like them" I felt like a 12 year old with my first crush, well it was my first crush, the love of my life, my soul mate and I was making a complete idiot of myself in front of her.

"Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything" Bella took them and turned around leading me through to the kitchen

"I know but I wanted to" I felt like a puppy following her around and I was loving it, she looked over her shoulder and my heart sped up with the shy smile on Bella's face

"Well I hope you're hungry because I've made plenty" I moved over next to her and took the plate she handed me, inhaling the delicious smell of roast meat and vegies but it still didn't compare to Bella's spicy scent.

"I could eat a horse, I haven't had much of an appetite lately" That was an understatement, from what I saw in the other pack member's heads they ate a tremendous amount of food but with everything that I'd been going through with Bella I hadn't been able to keep much down.

But being in Bella's presence and faced with a meal she had made for me my appetite had come rushing back and I was about to make a pig of myself.

We sat down at the kitchen table facing each other and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her

"We should eat first and then we can go sit on the couch and talk, Ok?" I'd forgotten we still needed to have The Talk, sitting here with her had felt so natural and comfortable I couldn't bring myself to feel anxious about it. I was confident that we would work this out; we were made for each other.

After staring at one another for a few minutes I finally forced myself to look down at my plate and picking up my knife and fork I started to eat.

**Bella's POV**

Oh my god she even eats like a wolf, I was transfixed staring at Leah as she started to eat. I don't even think she chewed and swallowed but inhaled it; she was half way through when she noticed I hadn't started and looked up at me.

I got a questioning eyebrow raise that I couldn't help but grin at and shaking my head I started to eat my own dinner. We remained silent for another few minutes, it felt comfortable sitting there not saying anything just enjoying each other's company after going without it for nearly two weeks.

However that thought reminded me of why we hadn't seen each other and the underlying reason for Leah being here because although I had missed her there were things she needed to explain to me before I could completely relax and trust that she wasn't going to leave me again.

That feeling of doubt was what made my stomach queasy and all of a sudden I had lost my appetite, I needed answers and I wasn't waiting for the meal to end.

"Leah" Leah's head shot up and we made eye contact, her mouth still full of food she chewed and swallowed before answering me

"Yes Bella" Perhaps she knew what I was going to ask because she placed her knife and fork down and gave me her full attention.

"I just can't hold this in anymore" I took a deep breath and closed by eyes briefly

"Why did you stop talking to me and then break our friendship, it's obvious that you didn't want to or you wouldn't be here right now" I was debating with myself on whether I should reveal that I knew about her nightly watch wolf routine I decided there should be no secrets

"Plus I've noticed you hanging around outside my window" Shame flickered across her face and I had the urge to comfort her, I reached out and took her hand in mine

"I don't mind Leah I thinks it's sweet that you're looking out for me, but leaves me with the question of why now and not before" That's what I really needed to know, what had changed

Her eyes opened at my words and I could see her searching my face to make sure I wasn't disgusted with her, she must have seen something that reassured her because I felt her fingers tighten around mine and she gave me a shy smile

"Ok so to complete explain what happened I need to tell you a few tribal secrets" I nodded my head for her to go on, this should be interesting

"Our people have the ability to turn into wolves, but it's only triggered when Cold Ones are in the vicinity of the Reservation, we're protectors of our tribe" Wait, the what?

"Who are the Cold Ones?" I know I can be slow sometimes, but give me break I've had a lot on my mind

"That's how our legends describe Vampires Bella" That had her face scrunching up in disgust

"Oh, so did the Cullen's affect you when they were here" I don't think they knew their presence was affecting them like this

"Sam was the first to phase because of them, and then Quill and Embry were next. The council can't figure out why it hasn't stop since they left, although that one that attacked you might have something to do with it"

"Who are the others, please tell me not that creepy guy from a few weeks ago"

"Unfortunately Jacob was already phased when you met him, but don't worry I'll rip his throat out before he comes anywhere near you again" I'm not sure how reassured I was with that

"I was next and then Paul a few days ago, everyone's keeping an eye on Seth Jacobs's younger brother because he's showing the symptoms" Now for the important question

"What does all this have to do with you ignoring me?" My voice wavered as I tried not to cry at the memory; of course Leah noticed the tear falling from my eye and captured it with her finger before caressing my check.

"I am so sorry for the pain that I caused you Bella please believe me I would take it back if I could" I just slightly nodded my head and leaned into her touch.

"How bout we do the dishes and move the rest of this conversation into the living room, ok?" Again I just nodded and stood up with my half eaten meal, talking was more important than eating.

We quickly washed and dried the dishes and I made a plate up for Charlie placing it into the fridge for when he got home, then we both walked into the living room and sat onto the couch.

Leah looked really nervous now and I was beginning to feel worried with what she had to say

"First I want to say that I really like you Bella" That made me smile and reach out for her hand again

"I really like you too Leah" Leah wasn't looking in my eyes but at our joined hands and at my words she started to shake her head

"No Bella I mean I really like you, not as a friend like you" She finally looked into my eyes "I like you in the way that I want you to be my girlfriend like you" I could tell that saying that took a lot for her so I held her hand tighter and smiled brightly at her

"I think I like you like that too Leah, but I feel like I can't trust you at the moment. You need to talk to me and be honest" I wanted to move forward but I still didn't feel like I could trust her

The smile that overtook her face at my words almost stopped my heart, it definitely took my breath away, and she was so beautiful.

"I know I do, and I know I have a lot to make up for please just give me the chance to make this better" My heart was melting at the sincerity I could hear in her voice and see in her eyes, she truly did own my heart

"I think I'd been developing symptoms of phasing for about a week before we started hanging out, running a temperature and my temper was getting pretty volatile. The others said that its anger that made them phase for the first time and I was pretty angry" I caressed my thumb over her knuckles in encouragement

"It was seeing you kissing Mike that started it for me, I think I could have phased right then and there but I was more upset than angry" Closing my eyes I could again see the look on Leah's face after I pushed Mike away

"Leah I told you Mike started that, it had nothing to do with me and I told him off for it; after you ran out of the cinemas and at school on Friday in front of almost everyone. Couldn't you tell that I was trying to avoid his attention all night?" I was having second thoughts about apologizing to him; his actions had started all of this.

"I thought that's what was going on but when I saw you I just couldn't think straight, it felt like my heart was being ripped out and I needed to get out of there as quickly as possible before I humiliated myself anymore" I couldn't believe how easy all of this could have been avoided if we'd just been honest with each other

"After I left I drove to the beach just to clear my head and that's when Jacob showed up, he said some things that got me so angry I phased and all shredded him before Sam and the others showed up" That had me a bit confused

"What did he say to make you that mad?" It must have been pretty bad for Leah to lose it; I'd only ever seen her calm and patient

"Just his usual crap but I just couldn't hold my emotions in anymore and lost it" That seemed like a lame answer but I could see she was embarrassed by it so I let it go, for now.

"But still why did you stay away?"

"We're very volatile Bella and in the beginning strong emotions cause us to phase, Sam and Dad convinced me that if I got angry around you I might hurt you, they practically ordered me to stay away from you. I thought you were with Mike and wouldn't have room for me, I know I was a coward to ignore you but I didn't want to give you up and I was trying to prolong telling you that we couldn't be friends anymore" All that did make sense but it still didn't stop my doubts

"Ok so what's different now, you're still a werewolf and still volatile. Why can you be around me now when you couldn't before?" I wanted to know what would stop her from deciding she couldn't be around me again for my own good.

I was so sick of people making decisions involving my safety and not giving me a say in it, didn't my opinion count with anyone

"There's this thing that members of the pack do, it means that I could tell you about tribe secrets and it makes it almost impossible for me to ever hurt you" Now that really got my attention

"What was that Leah?"

"You're my Imprint Bella"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: I have a request to all this stories followers and potential followers, I would like a review for this chapter from all of you even if it is just one word (Good, Bad, Boring. Even a waste of my time) I would dearly love to reach 100-200 reviews.**

**This input would increase my ability to write faster**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Leah's POV**

"There's this thing that members of the pack do, it means that I could tell you about tribe secrets and it makes it almost impossible for me to ever hurt you" My heart was beating so hard, was this going to be the finally thing to totally freak her out because she was taking the whole I'm a werewolf thing way too well

"What was that Leah?" Her hand holding mine gave another squeeze of encouragement; I took a deep breath and looked directly into her eyes. It was now or never

"You're my Imprint Bella" She gave me a small curious smile

"What does that actually mean, I'm your Imprint?" I took another deep breath and let her aroma fill my lungs, praying that this wouldn't be the last time I was close enough to her to be surrounded by it

"Well it means that I am, I mean ummmm" I was starting to shake slightly; I didn't realize this was going to be so hard. Seeing my distress Bella inched closer to me our knees pushing together.

"Leah it's Ok, you can tell me anything. Just tell me what an Imprint is, forget about everything else" That could work, just tell her how it was told by the Elders in our Tribal Tales. Closing my eyes I focused on the words

"This only happens after our first phase and the Elders tell us it's a gift we're given for our service as protectors to the tribe." Talking like this was calming me down, no specifics just the facts

"It's more than love at first sight and it's much deeper than just soul mates, Imprinting on someone is like… like when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her, nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her, a protector, sibling, friend or lover" I opened my eyes on the last word and looked directly into her eyes

"The moment I saw you walking into our kitchen that first time I felt a shift, a need to be close to you and I hadn't even phased yet" Bella's breathing had picked up and I could hear her heart beat begin to race

"When I phased and realized the old legends were true I was sure I'd imprinted on you" I was ashamed of myself that I didn't fight harder

"Then why did you stay away?" Her voice was unsteady with an echo of hurt and I had to look away and stare at the wall behind her so I could explain myself without feeling the pain I had caused her

"I was so confused and I still had the image of you and Mike in my head" Bella tried to cut in but I stopped her

"I know it was irrational, but on top of that I had Sam and my Dad telling me that it wasn't possible, if I was going to imprint it would be on a male and that I'd only hurt you if I saw you" I shuddered to think of imprinting on anyone other than Bella let alone a guy

"But when I looked into your eyes the other day everything came into focus, you are my Imprint. I can never hurt you and I will never leave you, it's actually physically impossible for me to cheat on you because there will never be anyone but you." Bella's hands were trembling and I brought one of them up to press against my heart

"I know this is a lot to take in Bella and if you don't want to be with me like that I understand, you have a choice I just need to be close to you and be your friend" I held my breath as I looked back into her eyes, she'd been so silent and I needed to know what she was thinking, if she rejected me I didn't know what would happen

"But what happens if I just want to be friends, can you be with someone else if I decided that?" it was a reasonable question but the thought of only being her friend and having to see her happy with someone else brought tears to my eyes, I wanted her to have a choice but I couldn't lie to her.

I couldn't get my voice to work so I just shook my head no

"Leah" Her voice was a whisper full of concern but as she moved her hand away from my heart I could feel it breaking with the loss of contact, until she placed her palm against my cheek and moved her face closer to mine.

"This is definitely a bit overwhelming and I am slightly freaked out by this" Her touch was calming me down but her words were a little worrying,

"But I've had a lot of time to think and if I'm going to be completely honest with you and myself I've been falling for you ever since we met" My eyes fluttered closed and opened again as her fingers stroked down my face, her eyes were lidded as they gazed at my lips.

"If you were just a friend it wouldn't have hurt so much when you started to ignore me, I was afraid you thought I was some kind of freak with all the messages and calls." I shook my head remembering how difficult it had been not to respond to her, not to go to her.

"And then when you told me we couldn't be friends anymore it was like my heart was being ripped out" The sudden pain in her voice filled me with shame, I had caused that

"I am so sorry Bella I ….." she stopped me by covering my mouth with two fingers and then took my breath away as she softly stroked my lips

"I know your sorry Leah I wasn't trying to make you feel anymore guilty" her touch was sending shivers down my spine. Her eyes lifted to mine and it felt like she could see into my soul, the soul she now owned.

"I don't want to be your friend Leah" The hope I had been feeling slowly dimmed as her touch was taken away and I looked down at my hands waiting for the words that would condemn me to a life without her, a life without my Imprint.

"I don't want to be your friend because friends don't get to do this" Confused by her words I looked back up as she slowly leaned into me, then gasped when her soft warm lips brushed against mine.

I was so surprised that I froze but when I felt Bella pull away mumbling sorry I followed her backwards movement and reattached our lips.

**Bella's POV**

I just couldn't help myself the pull I was feeling to kiss her was too over whelming and I didn't really want to fight it so I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. But when Leah didn't respond I thought I might have done something wrong, Edward was the only other person I'd kissed and they were never anything but chase pecks for fear of him hurting me.

I started to move back embarrassed and I little unsure of myself when Leah's lips pressed firmly onto mine, shivers raced down my spine and I moaned softly as Leah gently bit my lower lip.

I felt Leah's hand come to rest on my waist pulling me closer to her as my fingers brushed through her hair, pulling back slightly to take a breath we looked into each other's eyes and I could see a ring of blue around her iris's and then we were kissing again.

Leah was so warm against my body, her arms now circling my waist pressing us tight to each other. In the haze of my body's reaction I became aware of her tongue lightly pushing against my lips requesting entrance.

I had no experience with this level of want so when I opened my mouth the feel of Leah's tongue against my own shot unfamiliar sparks through me and I could feel myself getting wet, the low growl I heard and felt against my mouth suddenly had me extremely embarrassed.

I slowly pushed aware from Leah feeling a painful blush consume my face

"I'm sorry Bella" Leah whispered in a sexy breathy tone, I shook my head still trying to get control of my body

"No Leah its Ok, I'm just not used to feeling like this" Taking deep breaths I looked over at her and smiled reassuringly, she was looking at me with an adorable frown

"What do you mean, what about what's his face?" The reminder of Edward only caused a slight twinge giving me a sense of relief that I was finally past that heartache

"He never kissed me like that, he was too scared of hurting me" Taking her hand in mine I placed it over my heart as she had done "He never made me feel like this, no one ever has." My words put a beautiful smile to her face

As I said it I knew they were the absolute truth, what I had felt for Edward was a shadow of what I was feeling now. It was closer to how I was beginning to feel for Alice but it had never gotten a chance to grow, and never would.

Unfortunately I'm very easy to read and Leah picked up on my thoughts, her smile was beginning to fade as she began to worry

"What are you thinking about Bella?" I didn't know what to say to her, that I started to feel something for my best friend. That the pain I'd been feeling these months was from that loss and not from a boyfriend who had left me in the middle of the forest forgotten.

Because that was exactly what had happened, after I had realized how deep my feelings for Leah were it had become clear how I had felt for Alice.

I brought our hands back down to rest on my leg and stared down at our joined hands, trying to decide what to say.

"It's ok Bella you don't have to say anything, you can tell me when you're ready I won't push you" I looked back up into her face with a small smile, I felt relief that I didn't have to explain just yet but I knew that I would because I didn't want us to have any more secrets.

Leaning in she kissed me softly and slowly trailed her fingers down my cheek, it was the sweetest feeling and her lips tasted like honey and spice. Her palm cupped my neck while my hand rested against her waist, I was expecting the kiss to be deepened but instead Leah pulled away and sat back slightly away from me.

"Charlie is about to pull up" Leah says at my confused expression, her words easing my instand feeling of rejection. I stand up and go to the television turning it on and changing the channel to a comedy, going back to the couch I sit down close enough that our shoulders pressed together.

I resented Charlie's intrusion into our moment but at the same time I knew that I was going to need some time to deal with Leah's revelations and my own bodies reactions to her, we needed to take this slowly so that I didn't end up completely overwhelmed.

Even though Leah had confessed that I was her Imprint, someone she could never leave I was still getting over her previous rejection on top of being abandoned by the Cullens and although she had eased most of my fears I felt the need to hold myself in check

How long that lasted considering my bodies loss of control from just kissing her was any bodies guess

Minutes later Charlie walks in the front door and I smile over at Leah, I could see her enhanced senses were going to come in handy.

"HEY BELLS!" Charlie shouts up the stairs because that's where I usually am most of the time

"In here dad" I kneeled on the couch and looked over at Charlie as he turned in our direction

"Oh, Hey what are you doing down here?" Then he noticed Leah sitting next to me looking at him as well

"Hi Leah" He gave a slight embarrassed wave in her direction and looked back to me with a small smile on his face. Charlie knew I'd been in a dark mood the past few weeks and had tried to prod me about not seeing Leah around but I hadn't wanted to talk to him about it.

"Hey Charlie Bella and I were just watching TV" Leah shifted and her fingers brush my knee sending warmth up my leg

"You two make up then?" Charlie took a few steps into the living room and glanced between us

"Yeah we had a good talk" I knew I was still going to have some issues with how Leah had treated me but I understood why and I was looking forward to her making it up to me, my brain had instantly gone to memories of her mouth and that thought had me blushing slightly, I could see Leah giving me a sideways questioning look but I ignored it.

"Your dinners in the fridge dad" I was trying to get rid of him because he was way too observant, I wasn't ready to have THE TALK with him just yet

"Thanks Bells, don't forget it's a school night" He said while turning around and heading for the kitchen.

I sat back down facing Leah and giving her a shy smile; she lightly placed her hand over mine and started caressing my knuckles with her thumb.

"I guess that's my queue to leave you to your beauty sleep" I smiled at her words while my eyes followed her thumbs movements

"I suppose so" I looked up into her eyes while my fingers wrapped around hers, standing up I pulled Leah with me and started leading her to the front door

"See ya Charlie" Leah called as we passed the kitchen while Charlie was at the microwave heating up his dinner with his back to us

"Bye Leah, tell your dad that I'm planning on coming over Saturday for the game so he better stock up"

"OK" Leah said as I pulled her out of the front door and walked over to her bike

"When am I seeing you again?" I didn't want her to leave now let alone wait too long to see her again

"Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow after school, we could work on the bike?" I smiled at her shyness as if I was going to say no

"That sounds good" I smile up at her as I lean in and kiss her on the check as she bends down

"See you tomorrow Leah" I whisper into her ear and feel a tremor go through her body, giving me a breathtaking smile she gets on her bike and I watch as she drives away before I turn around and go back inside. Just as I'm about to head up to my room I hear Charlie

"Bella?" I stop at the bottom of the stairs and look into the living room, Charlie was sitting with his dinner in his lap and a beer in his hand flicking through the channels

"Yeah Dad?" Charlie turns his head in my direction but not far enough around to make eye contact

"I just want you to know that whatever makes you happy is fine with me" I stare at him for a couple of heartbeats trying to figure out what that means, then he turns all the way around to look directly at me

"But I'm not going to be the one to break the news to your mother" he smiles at me as I finally catch up and blush "That's up to you kiddo" And with that he turns back around taking a drink of his beer while I walk up to my room in a daze


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: **

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Leah's POV**

I couldn't keep the huge grin off of my face and it was beginning to hurt my cheeks, my Imprint kissed me, my Imprint didn't reject me and I'm going to get the chance to prove to her that I would never leave her or hurt her and that I would love and cherish her for the rest of our lives.

I was on my bike half way back home from the best evening of my life; I kept replaying our kiss over and over in my head. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries, the best combination in the world if you ask me and the smell of her arousal while I stroked her tongue with mine was mind blowing.

It took quite a bit of restraint not to follow that heavenly sent to its source and devour her, but I knew we weren't ready and that would have completely freaked her out. It didn't prevent the all too graphic fantasies from filling my mind though and I was so grateful that I could keep what I was thinking from the other members of the pack.

My brain was so clouded with images of naked Bella that I didn't even notice arriving home until I pulled up in front, I could feel a presence that didn't belong and noticed someone sitting on the porch chair hidden in shadow. Scenting the air I immediately identified Sam, sighing in irritation I got off my bike and started walking in his direction.

Ever since I'd phased and he'd realized he couldn't completely read my mind in wolf form his resentment had steadily grown, he wasn't a true Alpha and only in control because he was first but we both knew that I could take him in a fight if it ever came to it.

I was also aware of his attraction to me which I had figured out fueled his arguments against Bella being my Imprint and keeping me away from her, I hadn't recognized it at the time but now that I did his presence caused my wolf to growl in my head displaying her disapproval at being manipulated.

"What can I do for you Sam my next patrol isn't until tomorrow evening?" He stood up as I approached and stepped in front of me as I headed for the front door

"I was just here meeting with Billy regarding Council business and thought I'd wait for you to get home" His voice was smooth but I could hear an undertone

"Oh yeah, why's that?" I wanted to go have a shower and head to bed, after all those sleepless nights worrying over Bella fatigue was catching up to me

"I had to talk to you regarding you continued involvement with Bella Swan" His voice hardened on my Imprints name.

"Bella is my Imprint and she hasn't rejected me therefore my _**continued involvement**_ with her is complete and unbreakable" My wolf was now snarling in my head, Sam better be careful with his next words, however as he continued it was obvious he hadn't recognized the danger

"This is ridiculous Leah you can't have imprinted on her and I COMMAND you not to see her again" Was he really that stupid? Seeing the smug look on his face as he thought his command was going to hold answered my question

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby or what?" I said as I shoved him backwards, I felt some satisfaction as he stumbled back a step and his expression turned to surprised uncertainty.

"You can't really think you can order me to stay away from my Imprint and expect it to stick" Forget the fact that none of Sam's commands would hold, I was still keeping that to myself

"I will be seeing Bella whenever I want and you're going to stay away from the both of us" I was beginning to shake and if I didn't regain control I was going to phase and attack him, I did not want to be Alpha of a pack of useless mutts, Paul was the only one worth my time and I was beginning to think leaving the Reservation and breaking ties with the Pack was a viable option.

"And don't even think about forcing me to patrol more, I will do my share and that's it" Sam backed down the porch stairs never losing sight of me as he finally realized what he'd done

You should never threaten the bond between a Wolf and their Imprint, one of the first lessons learnt an Imprint comes before the Tribe, the Pack, even your family and you'd be willing to die or kill to protect them.

Sam kept me in sight as he hurried over to his car and drove away skidding out of our driveway in his haste, I couldn't help the smirk on my face at Sam's terrified expression as he left and the scent of urine that lingered in the air.

Damn Sam Uley for ruining my high, I turned around and headed into the house making my way up to my room. After a very long and hot shower I got dressed and fell into bed falling to sleep almost immediately, I dreamt of soft skin and being surrounded by the smell of vanilla and strawberries.

It was decided that I was in control enough to continue school on the next Monday so when I got up on Wednesday morning I started in on catching up on the work I'd been missing, Bella was coming over after she finished this afternoon so I needed to make a good dent in it before then.

Paul was due here at 10am so we could study together for a few hours and then we had patrol together that evening, I'd been expecting Sam to keep his distance and not try to interfere with Bella and I after the night before however I hadn't counted on his lack of brain cells.

It was 9.30am and I was in the middle of my math homework, Dad had been picked up for his physical therapy when I heard the knock on our front door. Thinking it was Paul coming over early I went to let him in.

Opening the door I was surprised to find Harry Clearwater standing on our porch

"Hello Elder Clearwater my Dads not here at the moment" As an Elder on the Council Harry knew I was a wolf and had made no secret of his distaste of me being a member of the Pack, I could only imagine the things he was saying about my Imprint.

"Actually it's you I would like to speak to Leah, may I come in?" I didn't trust this man especially considering he was Jacob's father

"I'd rather speak out on the porch if you don't mind" I moved out forcing Harry to take a step back and closed the door "So what can I help you with Elder?"

"Well Leah it's come to my attention that you're going against an order given to you by your Alpha" Sam you pansy assed idiot

"What order would that be? You do know that an Alpha has to be obeyed so how would I be able to go against his command?" That put him off balance, either he would have to admit that Sam wasn't Alpha enough, the order involved an Imprint so Bella WAS my Imprint or he couldn't command me because I was the rightful Alpha.

I doubted any of those options were acceptable to him so I waited feeling smug as his face went red trying to work through my word trap.

"Oh well…ummmmm" Just as he was stumbling with his reply I could see Paul walking up behind him

"It was nice of you to drop by Elder but I'm really busy at the moment" As Paul reached the top stairs I opened the door to let him in

"So why don't you come back to me when you figure that one out" I smiled at Paul as he passed me into the house with a confused expression, then looked back at the fuming Elder

"Have a nice day Elder Clearwater I'll let my father know you came by" I said while closing the door in his face, I leaned against the door, listening to his heart beat faster while mumbling something I couldn't understand and then he walked away.

**Bella's POV**

I'd spent half the night after Leah left constantly replaying our evening, how Leah's skin felt against mine and how happy I was feeling. Then I would switch to worrying about how devastated I would be if this was taken away from me like before which would result in me reminding myself of the promise I made about not letting anyone else have that much power over my life.

In the end I made myself so worked up I had to go down to the kitchen and make myself a hot milk, while I was sitting at the table eating a chocolate cookie Charlie walked in with a sleepy concerned expression on his face

"What's up kiddo can't sleep?" Charlie could sometimes be the master of stating the obvious, I shook my head while looking into my glass and dumping the cookie

"Just a lot going through my head" On top of everything else I had to figure out how to tell Mom about Leah, although I had thought Charlie would be harder

"You know you can't judge Leah by how Ass face treated you" I looked up startled by Charlie's words, he was way too observant

"I mean from what I can tell she's a smart kid and she knows I have a gun if she ever hurts you like that" I had to smile at the embarrassment this conversation was causing him, Charlie was a man of few words and giving me relationship advice couldn't be easy for him

"It's not just Edward Dad" This was a much bigger issue than him

"You mean Alice" Now that I really didn't expect "Come on sweetheart you didn't think I noticed how you acted around each other?" Way Way too observant, I hadn't even figured it out at the time although it did explain how well he took Leah and I. Taking a deep breath I answered

"We were just friends but it did hurt that they left without saying goodbye" Should I tell him everything

"It's everything Dad, you leaving me when I was younger" I saw the hurt cross Charlie's face but I continued

"Mom leaving me for Phil, then Edward, Alice and all the Cullens. Almost two weeks ago I thought I'd also lost Leah, it's just a buildup"

"Oh Bells, why didn't you say anything?" I could hear the concern and hurt in his voice; I shrugged and looked into my glass of milk.

"I know I wasn't around a lot when you were younger and I should have tried harder, I guess I took the easy way out when your mother left with you and I'm so sorry about that" Again I just shrugged and whispered

"It's ok Dad I understand, we moved too far away" I really didn't want him to feel bad, maybe I shouldn't have said anything

"And I know that Renee might have lost herself a bit when she started up with Phil but you know she loves you very much and if you had of told her how you felt" I was shaking my head no as he finished

"No Dad I wanted mom to be happy and I felt she needed time alone with Phil, I understood really it just hurt that's all" It had really hurt, I suggested moving in with Charlie after mom married Phil and although she argued against it, it hadn't taken much to convince her to let me

"You care way too much about other people's happiness and not enough about your own; I think you need to think about you for a change." It was easier said than done

"I know Dad and I am trying" Talking to Charlie had actually made me feel better, I finished my milk and cookies as we sat in silence for a few minutes

"I think the milks kicking in, I'm going to go bed Dad" Getting up I put my glass in the sink and headed for the stairs

"Night Dad"

"Goodnight Kiddo, and remember you can talk to me about anything I know I'm not a big communicator but I can be a good listener" I smiled at him in appreciation, I really did have a cool Dad

"Thanks Dad I'll remember" As I got into bed and got comfortable again I wondered what Leah was dreaming of and if it was about me, I fell asleep moments later.

_**Leah Text: What are you doing beautiful, can't wait to see you**_

I smiled down at my cell as I waited in line at the cafeteria to pay for my lunch, after speaking to Charlie last night (or early this morning) I had been feeling a lot lighter as if a weight had been lifted.

I was going to believe that Leah was my soul mate and trust her not to hurt me but at the same time not put all my happiness into her and making her happy

_**Bella Text: Getting lunch bored and can't wait to see you**_

_**Leah Text: Me either just catching up on school work, wish we could go together**_

_**Bella Text: Me2**_

"So what's got you all smiley today?" Angela was waiting in line with me standing just behind, we'd been sticking close together ever since the Mike incident because I didn't want to get caught alone with him. He'd gone all creepy on me and I wanted to keep my distance, even going as far as sitting apart from the main group with Angela and Eric.

We still hadn't spoken but with the way he kept looking at me and the things he was saying to other people my rejection hadn't sunk in at all and he obviously had no pride.

"It's a beautiful sunny day in the town of Forks, what's not to smile about" I said looking up from my phone with a wide grin

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, cut the crap Swan what's going on?" she replied with a giggle in her voice "And does it have anything to do with the Texts?" What do I tell her, Angela was pretty cool for a small town girl but how far did the cool go?

"I'm just looking forward to going to the Res after school that's all" I said as my cell buzzed again

_**Leah Text: I hate bio, what's your next class**_

_**Bella Text: English, I love English**_

Even if I did have to put up with Jessica and Mike, I wasn't going to let them ruin my good mood

"Oh Ok so are you going to see Leah or is there someone else?" I hadn't heard Angela be so noisy before, I think the look on my face may have showed my thoughts

"It's just that I haven't seen you this happy since the Cullens left, sue me for being curious" I had to smile because it was very true, I was very happy

_**Leah Text: Gr8 maybe u can help me with my assignment Paul's useless**_

Paul? Who the hell was Paul? I could feel jealousy crawl over my skin like Goosebumps

_**Bella Text: Who's Paul?**_

_**Leah Text: Guy in the Pack we're helping each other catch up**_

What could I say to that?

_**Leah Text: I'd rather you help me though, u smell better**_

That made me smile, I was about to reply as we walked to our table when I felt someone in our way and looked up.

"Hi Bella, Angela" Mike was standing there blocking our way, his gaze never leaving mine with an expectant look on his face

"Mike, what can I do for you" I asked in a neutral tone

"I was wondering if I could talk to you" His gaze shifted from mine to Angela then back to me "Alone" yeah like that was going to happen

"I don't think that's a good idea Mike, whatever you want to say you can say in front of Angela" His expression turned to pleading for a moment but when I didn't say anything and Angela didn't move from my side

"Ok so I wanted to apologize for kissing you while we were at the theatre" Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe we could get back to the way it was before

"And to make up for it I'd like to take you out to dinner on Friday night" I closed my eyes in complete dismay, what the fuck was wrong with this guy. Looking back at his wide expectant smile I took a large breath and let it out slowly

"You really are delusional aren't you?" His face fell and he looked down at his feet

"I just thought…" I cut him off before he could continue but kept my voice low

"That's the problem Mike you didn't think, I don't want to date you, I don't want to hold your hand or kiss you and I definitely do not want to have sex with you" I'd taken a step towards him and he'd looked up at my movement

"For the very last time Mike I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU so leave me the fuck alone" I could hear Angela trying to muffle her giggles from behind me

I then stepped around him and continued walking on to our table, Angela not far behind me. Today couldn't be over too soon


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: So firstly I would like to apologize to the 20 odd of you that read my previous chapter 15 before I deleted it which consisted of;**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**My only defense is frustration, however when one of you pointed out that it was bad form and probably against site rules I deleted it before too many of you read it.**

**But come on people I'm getting plenty of you pushing the Favorite and Follower button but not so many Reviews, I love reviews and I've come to realize I'm a tiny bit addicted so **

**ENABLE ME PEOPLE please please please**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Leah's POV**

I was pacing the length of the porch waiting for Bella to pull up, she'd text me as she left the school and was coming straight here. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms and kiss her; that visual had me stopping mid step and grinning like a mad woman.

I could hear Bella's truck way before it came into view which in turn reminded me that I needed to look underneath the hood, don't want her having an accident or getting stuck in the middle of nowhere; who knows how much trouble she could get into.

I'm jumping off the porch and opening the driver's side door just as her ancient truck comes to a stop, she's looking at me as if I'm a loon but her eyes are sparkling beautifully and she's laughing while hopping down onto the ground.

"Your nuts wolfgirl" smiling up at me she shyly pushes her body into me, going onto her tiptoes I bend down and put an arm around her waist while the other one is still holding her door open. At the first brush of her silky lips against mine I am lost and as my tongue was granted entrance and her tongue brushed up against mine I was finally whole.

All day being without her I couldn't concentrate on much of anything, which had frustrated Paul and left me with most of my school work still unfinished. The ache in my heart and the nervous energy rolling off of my body eases as her fingertips brush through the hair at the nape of my neck; it's as if her acceptance of my wolf and of being my Imprint has tightened the cords connecting us together.

Speaking of my wolf, she was sending me images of marking Bella with the mating bite and the feelings this provoked were almost too much to handle. A low growl was vibrating through my chest and as Bella's other hand came up to join its twin I pull her even closer to me backing us up enough to close her truck's door then pushing her up against it.

Bella is now sandwiched between my body and the side of her truck, my wolf is riding me hard and is so close to the surface I bet my eyes have changed color. My hands move downwards from her waist and our soft exploration of each other's mouths turns heated and desperate, my hands cup under Bella's gorgeous ass and pull up causing her to wrap her legs around my waist.

I pull her center in closer to me and feel her gasp against my mouth, my heightened sense of smell works against my control as the air is saturated with the delicious scent of her arousal and I feel her grind herself into my stomach.

I know neither of us are ready for anything more physical despite her bodies responses and my wolfs desire to mate and mark so with all of my will power I fight down my instincts, slowly releasing Bella's mouth and moving away from the side of the truck.

I open my eyes and am greeted with beautiful brown eyes hazy with lust; I slowly let Bella back down to the ground and take a step back.

"Wow" Bella sighs as she slumps against her truck and tries to get her breathing under control while I do the same

"Hi" I can't think of anything else to say while my brain fights with my wolf to remain still and not touch her again

"Hi" Bella's embarrassed giggle is breathy and sexy which doesn't help my restraint so I smile back at her putting my hands behind my back and take another step back away from her.

She smiles up at me biting the corner of her mouth which makes my wolf growl in frustration in my head that comes out as a whimper from my throat.

"Umm so you said you had English homework I could help you with or we could do something else" Visions of what else we could do clouds my mind and has my heart racing once again, my thoughts must have been obvious because I hear Bella giggle again as she steps forward

"Not that" she says as a hand slaps me against my stomach and she starts walking towards the house, I'm momentarily frozen to the spot as I watch her hips sway ahead of me. She looks over her shoulder and notices where my eyes are, I look up and see her smirking at me

"Are you coming Wolfgirl?" Not waiting for my reply she resumes up to the porch and disappears into the house, I finally unfreeze when she's no longer in sight and hurry to follow her while wishing that we were CUMing right now.

I shake my head trying to dislodge my raging hormones and settle my nerves, entering the lounge room I see Bella sitting on the couch with both her hands resting on her knees. When she looks up and smiles at me one of her hands pats the space next to her indicating where she wants me to sit

I am not an animal, I will not mindlessly attack my Imprint, I am not an animal.

"So how did it go with Bella?" Paul and I were on patrol again, none of the others wanted to do it with the Pack Bitch which was completely fine with me because their minds were cesspools.

"It went great and we're going to go to the movies on Friday night" Minus the annoying male idiot

"That's great Leah, I'm glade your happy" Paul's mind was so clear of any pretense, he was a generally good guy and it was a relief after the others to spend time in his head

I couldn't help but think back to our afternoon together, sitting so close on the couch that there was no room between us and her scent completely engulfing me in its calming and frustrating qualities. Never before had two completely different instincts warred so equally within me.

On the one hand her nearness brought out the beast in me, that part of myself that just wanted to through her down and ravish her and then there was the puppy who just wanted to crawl into her lap and let her pet me; as embarrassing that is to admit, even if only to myself.

Somehow I was able to find the middle ground and just enjoy her presence, being able to freely touch her without worrying what she might think. Surprisingly we worked for a good hour on my English assignment and it was almost complete when we decided we'd had enough

"So what do you wanna do now?" Bella was leaning into me and caressing my leg with her fingers; I just smiled and placed my hand lightly on her waist tugging her even closer as my lips descended onto her lips. Our mouths immediately opening and tongues brushing against the other, her hand comes up to cup my face and pull me even closer trying to deepen the kiss.

This had me pulling away slightly and looking into her eyes, since my two warring instincts had come to a truce I didn't want to push the limits of my control too much.

"Let's take this slow sweetheart, I don't want to give my wolf any ideas" As my words filtered through her brain I could tell when to realized the meaning of my words, the blush that followed was totally adorable but before she could look away in embarrassment I kissed her again.

I keep our movements slow and light, gently caressing our tongues together while my fingers moved in small circles against her lower back. I knew we were both virgins and I thanked my Tribe's Gods that the Leech was a frigid prick, it wouldn't have changed the way I felt about her but it still made me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing that we will be each other's firsts.

There would be plenty of time for us to progress our intimacy and I wanted to at least take her out on a date first, which reminded me

"Bella?" I reluctantly pulled away from her heavenly lips

"Yeah?" She whispered and we were still close enough that I felt her breath across my face

"Will you go out with me on Friday, we could get some dinner and see a movie?" I don't know why I was so nervous after the making out sessions today I didn't think Bella was going to reject me, and with the grin that spreads across her face I know she won't.

"I would love to go out with you on Friday" my heart flutters and my grin matches hers

I know that Dad's due home soon so I take her hand in mine and give her lips a quick peck while pulling her up off of the couch

"Great, so how bout you let me tune the rust bucket out there?" I tease while leading her out the front

"Hey don't talk about my baby like that, I might have to reconsider our relationship" I laugh at her put out tone

"Yeah Yeah"

After that we'd talked and laughed while I tinkered with her truck, Dad had come home and had spent some time with us catching up on Bella's life; never once making her feel uncomfortable and keeping to his promise of being accepting of our relationship.

Bella had told me about what Charlie had said and I had to smile at his openness, happy that Bella didn't need to worry about his disapproval. However all too soon it was time for her to go home and for me to get ready for my evening patrol, kissing her goodbye we agreed that Dad and I would come to her house the next day for dinner.

Life was good.

That night after patrol I ran to Bella's feeling the need to be close and slept in my wolf form outside her window.

**AN: I know this is a short chapter however I figured you would forgive me since it's the third this week and I don't think I'll have time to write this weekend, I hope you like and please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: **

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Bella's POV**

I'm starting to get an itchy nervous feeling in the back of my mind, my life is beginning to fall back on track and I'm really happy. That's usually when something bad happens so I keep waiting for the disaster that is my life to upend again.

Unfortunately that means waiting for my bad luck is causing me to not fully appreciate the happiness and I need to fix that, I need to focus on the here and now and not what could be coming; live every day as it comes.

Every day has been consisting of spending time with Leah, it's been a week since she confessed that I'm her Imprint, her forever and that still gives me butterflies every time I think about it. I am her FOREVER.

There goes the butterflies and a smile stretches across my face, hearing movement beside me I turn my head to the left and find Angela looking at me as if I've gone insane.

"What?" We're sitting in the library doing research for our history project but I can't seem to stay focused

"You still haven't told me where you were on Friday" Angela hasn't actually asked me what I was doing, just hinted around the question,

" I went out to dinner and a movie with Leah, I would have told you if you asked" I wasn't overly comfortable telling people about us but I had decided not to hide or lie, if someone asked a direct question I would give them a direct answer

"You went to the movies and didn't invite me, I'm crushed" This is what I meant about hinting, I was fairly certain Angela had figured out my relationship with Leah but instead of just asking directly she hinted around getting me to admit it.

I smiled at her and rolled my eyes but didn't say anything; she was going to have to just ask

"OK that's it, I didn't want to be noisy I wanted you to tell me yourself" Here it comes

"Tell you what Ang?" I could tell she was getting irritated with being made fun of; she knew that I knew what she wanted to know

"You're going to make me ask, aren't you?" Smirking while I look back down at The History of Ancient Greece I shrug and start flicking through the pages

"Fine, Bella?" Angela huffs out and I look back up at her

"Yes Angela?" I really am enjoying this way too much

"Were you on a date with Leah on Friday?" Angela has never given me any reason to believe she was going to react badly however now that it was time to come clean I was still feeling nervous about admitting our relationship, I had however promised myself to be honest

"Yes Angela, Leah and I were on a date Friday night" Saying the words felt surprisingly good, Angela was smiling at me like the Cheshire Cat.

"Just so we're clear, you and Leah are dating like girlfriend dating?" Leave it to Angela to need it spelt out just to be on the safe side of misunderstandings

"Yes Angela, Leah is my girlfriend" And saying those words out loud felt even better, spreading wonderful warmth throughout my body

"I knew it, I knew it" Angela squealed and did a little happy dance in her seat which got her a disapproving glare from Miss Peters the librarian

"Sorry Miss Peters" Angela said trying to calm down in her seat

"This is so cool, I've never had a lesbian friend before" I could feel my checks burning red with embarrassment, thankfully she said that low enough nobody else would have heard her

"Angela!" I couldn't believe she'd just said that

"Sorry" She didn't sound sorry and that smirk confirmed it "I do have a very important question though"

Oh god was she going to embarrass me even further, what could she possibly want to ask? Is she a good kisser? How far have we gone? I'm going to hide under the table and hope she goes away

"Will you two go on a double date with Eric and me? I'd really like to meet her and I promise Eric will be on his best behavior" Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but who knows what she'll ask Leah

"I'll ask Leah, but you need to promise that YOU will be on YOUR best behavior as well" I was so happy that Angela was fine with this revelation; it gave me someone else to talk to and confide in.

"Sure sweetie I promise, how about this Friday?" I'd have to see if Leah was on patrol then, Sam had put on extra patrols because more of the boys were phasing resulting in continued fears that there were more vampires in the area.

Leah had tried to reassure me that she could handle herself if she came across whoever it was but that didn't make me worry less, it also had me thinking that it might be Victoria; Laurent had mentioned he had returned because of her.

I hadn't mentioned this and Leah had never asked if I'd known the vampire that the Pack had saved me from, perhaps it was time for that conversation.

"I'll ask Leah, she might have to work though so I'll let you know" Angela was bouncing slightly in her seat in excitement

"Ok cool, I'll talk to Eric" I nodded and we both went back to our assignment.

Leah and I were lying on my bed facing each other, Leah's hand was lightly stroking up and down my side while my hand was cupping the side of her neck. We had been kissing and touching each other like this ever since I dragged her up to my room 15 minutes ago, Charlie was at work and not due home for hours so there was no fear of being interrupted.

Our level of physical intimacy was becoming progressively more heated, unlike with Edward there was no fear of Leah losing control and trying to kill me for my blood.

I never felt on guard with Leah as if at any moment I was going to do something wrong but at the same time I didn't want to be a tease, I could tell at times that Leah was holding herself back on pushing me to go further but she was letting me set the pace.

I knew that if I ever wanted to stop at any time I was safe in the knowledge that Leah would respect that no matter how turned on she was, I didn't want to take advantage of that but I still didn't feel ready to go any further than making out and light touching, regardless of how soaked my panties were getting.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped into Leah's mouth when I felt her warm hand inch my shirt higher and her fingers brushed my bare skin, she took the sound and my hips involuntary thrust forward into her body as permission for her to caress higher.

A small voice in the back of my mind was trying to warn me of where Leah's fingers were headed and that I really should pull away before they reached their destination, unfortunately that voice was being drowned out by the rest of my concentration being on the pool of warmth quivering in my lower stomach and Leah's tongue artfully swirling in my mouth.

My legs were instinctively rubbing together trying to relieve some of my bodies tension but as Leah's teeth gently bit down on my bottom lip a sexy growl left her throat and vibrated though out my body sending me into sensory overload.

I was almost too far gone to notice when Leah's fingers brushed against the underside of my breast over my bra, however reality came flooding back when her hand cupped me and her palm brushed over my hardening nipple.

I slowly pulled away from Leah's mouth and placed my hand over hers stopping any further motion, Leah opens her eyes and looked down at my hand and then back up into my eyes looking slightly guilty and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Bella" she whispers as she removes her hand from under my shirt and rolls over onto her back while taking deep breaths and closing her eyes

"Don't be sorry baby, I'm not" she looks back up at me with a hesitant smile, I realize that I just called her baby and feel myself blush. I sit up and cross my legs under myself

"I'm just not quite ready yet" I look down at her and take her hand into my lap

"I know and I'm not going to rush you, I promise" I nod my head and look down as our fingers entwine

"Do you have patrol tonight?" All of a sudden I'm nervous for another reason

"No, but we had two more phase yesterday so I'm going to have to look after them tonight" Two more, which meant a vampire or more than one were in the area. The thought had me turning my hand up and rubbing the scar there, what will she think of me if she knows I was almost turned?

"Who?" I ask as my heart starts beating faster

"Seth Clearwater and his cousin Rachel Young" Rachel Young?

"Another girl phased, I thought the council was saying you were a one off because you're Billy's only child so the wolf couldn't go anywhere else?"

"Surprise, Surprise the council was wrong, it also means there are leeches in the area except we haven't found signs of any" I could hear the hate in Leah's voice while she said this, vampires were the reason she was a werewolf

They were her natural enemies and I know she hasn't judged me about the Cullens but we haven't really discussed that part of my past.

"Bella are you ok?" Without taking my eyes off the scar I nod my head yes, I feel the bed dip slightly as she sits up cross legged in front of me

"Are you sure, because you don't look alright" She moves my hand away, cradling it in her own but I refuse to look up. I hear her gasp and can't help looking into her face

"Bella what is this?" All I see is concern and curiosity, but then as I watch her face while she traces the bite mark, I see realization and can only wait for her reaction

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" I nod my head as a tear tracks down my face, I'm expecting disgust or anger as she looks up at me but all I could see was pain and a flash of fear.

"How?"

**Leah's POV**

My wolf howls loud and long within my mind as I struggle to keep control

_**It's an old scar, there is no danger**_

_**Our mate was bitten, our Imprint was harmed**_

_**She's safes now, she's with us now, we will keep her safe; don't do anything to scare her now. Look at her see the uncertainty in her eyes, she's waiting for our anger, calm down**_

Slowly I felt the tension ease as I looked into Bella's fearful gaze, my hand moves up to her check; caresses along her jawline

"It's ok Bella I'm not angry, but please tell me who hurt you?" If it was that asshole of an EX I'm going to track him down and rip his dick off

"They were nomads" They? There was more than one of them?

"It was about 6 months ago, I was with the Cullens out playing baseball" She was again looking down at her wrist and I could feel her pain as she relived these memories

"One of them was a tracker and thought it would a fun game to use me as prey" my body stiffened at the mention of Bella being used in a game of cat and mouse with a vampire

"Edward read his mind and knew how dangerous he was so we ran, we went to Seattle trying to hide from him but he tricked me into meeting him alone" My Bella alone and defenseless with a bloodthirsty vampire, I shuddered as fear ran through my body

I listened to her as she described what this James creature had done to her, the pain she was subjected to before her useless EX was able to intervene

"Edward couldn't stop him in time before he was able to bite me" I hate this guy, he better not ever show his face around here again

"How were you not turned if he bit you" I whispered like if I said it too loudly it would come true

"The venom had to be sucked out of my bloodstream" she whispered back and I could feel tremors going through her body, all I wanted to do was hold her but my body stayed unmoving.

"Edward?" If he saved her maybe he wasn't AS useless, but Bella was shaking her head no

"By then the others had gotten there. It was Carlisle, Edwards Dad that suggested sucking the venom out to prevent me from changing" At least they spared her of that, then the thought of never meeting her and never Imprinting on her came crashing in on my senses and filling me with the shadow of a loss that could have been

"Edward refused to do it, he was afraid he'd lose control and kill me" a low growl was trying to make it past my lips, the noise made her look up in fear which instantly cooled my anger. I gave her hand a squeeze in apology leaning forward to give her lips a quick kiss

"It's Ok Baby, if it wasn't Edward who did it?" Encouraging her to continue and keeping a tight rein on my temper so as not to scare her again

"Alice saved me" I could hear a quiver of an emotion I couldn't identify in her voice

"Who's Alice sweetheart?"

"Alice Cullen, Edwards sister and my best friend" There it was again, this person had meant more than that to her

"Was that all she was Bella, your friend?" The look on her face as I asked reminded me of when we'd first talked about how she'd never felt the way she felt for me with anyone else, jealousy seared through my veins.

I think Bella noticed this because before she answered she uncrossed her legs and moved to straddle my lap which took me by complete surprise but had the desired result; I needed to feel her warmth soothing the wolf with the knowledge that my Imprint was alive and here with me. It also eased some of the jealous tension running through my body.

My arms automatically came around her waist as her hands cupped my face, hers inches away from mine and she shook her head no

"I think that I might have felt something for her" My hold tightened around her and my eyes slid shut

"But I was with Edward and she was with Jasper, plus she never gave me any reason to think that she felt that way for me" Her fingers were lightly stroking down my cheeks causing me to open my eyes

"Leah please believe me, the way I felt for her isn't even a shadow of what I feel about you" looking deeply into her eyes I nervously licked my lips, desperately wanting to believe her

"I'm in love with you Leah, you are the only person I have ever loved and will ever love" I gasped in response to her words and my breath was stolen as her lips covered mine in a searing kiss that had my heart hammering painfully in my chest.

My arms crushed her body to mine while our tongues do battle within our mouths, turning around I have her suddenly have her below me with her legs automatically wrapping around my waist. My fingers tangle into her gorgeous brown hair pulling her tighter to me as I plunder her mouth, her hands bunched in my shirt at my back.

After a moment we begin to slow down, our lips now lightly brushing against each other's

"I love you"

I kiss her chin

"I love you"

I kiss her right check

"Love you"

I kiss the tip of her nose and she begins to giggle

"Love you

I kiss down her neck and she begins to squirm

"I love you"

I brace myself above her on my elbows and gaze into her eyes with a goofy grin on my face

"I love you"

She's looking up at me adoringly and I can see my love for her reflected back at me from within the depths of her eyes, the jealousy from a minute ago is a distant memory because my Imprint loves me.

"And I love you" she whispers as she leans up and kisses me softly before lying back down, I sigh happily and move over to lay back next to her.

We say nothing else to each other while we lay there holding hands, simply basking in the knowledge of our love. But then out of nowhere a though comes to me which has me on my side looking down at Bella in concern.

Bella is looking up in confusion at my sudden move;

"You said there was more than one of them" It takes her a moment to realize what I'm talking about

"Yeah there were three of them, James was the one who came after me" As she says he's name I can feel a shudder run through her body

"The Cullen's took care of him and you killed one of the others" She looks away from me shifting to look at the ceiling

"The one that attacked you in the meadow?" she nods her head in answer

"What about the third one?" I whisper, hoping that somehow their dead as well

"The other one was a woman, Victoria. The one you killed mentioned she was the reason he was here" I saw Bella's body stiffens and fear floods her face as she turns back to look at me

"I'm afraid she's here somewhere and that's the reason people are phasing" Well that's just great


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: Sorry for the extended delay I was struck with the dreaded Writers Block and reading this chapter it might just show, please let me know if it was worth the wait or that I shouldn't quit my day job **

**I know where I want to take this story, I still have a clear vision and I really want to finish I promise I am not going to just stop writing, I hate stories that never get finished it drives me bat shit crazy. **

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Bella's POV**

I was pacing my room like a caged….. Well wolf.

The image of that made me smile until my thoughts turned to seeing Leah in a cage. I huffed out a breath and sat on my bed in frustration, Leah had left an hour ago saying she needed to inform the Council Elders and Pack of the possible threat.

My fears of having Leah hate me after I revealed my history with her people's enemies were diminished by the way she kissed me goodbye, but now I was worried about the others reactions and how they would treat Leah. Maybe she would have been better off not imprinting on my, it would be making her life a hell of a lot easier right now.

I'm a danger magnet and I just wish I was strong enough to protect myself; instead I have to rely on others to put their lives in danger. That was one of the reasons I wanted Edward to change me, so I could look after myself not just because of him. In fact now that I look back on it my desire to be changed became less and less about a forever with Edward, how had I never seen it before.

Sitting on my bed looking out of the window and towards the line of trees my mind went back to all the times I'd spent with Edward and wondered how I hadn't realized what a complete asshole he was, all the times he'd called me an idiot for wanting to spend time with a family of soulless vampires and how could I even think of ending my life by going through the change.

The countless times he had manipulated me, treated me like a child not capable of thinking for myself. Looking back now I had a feeling that Edward knew how I was beginning to feel for Alice, he had begun to discourage us spending time together which had hurt but he would just say Alice was busy with Jasper or Rosalie and when I tried to push to see her more he'd put on a guilt trip pouting about didn't I want to spend time with him anymore and wasn't he good enough.

Viewing these disagreements objectively knowing that I was attracted to Alice it was painfully obvious that he had known something and that my feelings might have played a part in him pushing his family to leave me. Or was it Alice, maybe she had noticed and was uncomfortable with my growing attachment to her.

It made me feel a little uncomfortable thinking of them knowing how I was feeling while I was oblivious to it myself, however I couldn't think of any moment where Alice gave me any impression she didn't want me near her, in fact Alice had always been the one initiating touches, hugs and holding hands.

Either way did it really make any difference both of them had left me, Edward telling me I was a nice distraction but now he was bored with pretending and perhaps the worse of the two Alice leaving without saying a word as if I wasn't even worth the time.

As I thought of my last moments with both I could finally feel the last negative vibes of that part of my life lift away, it no longer caused me heartache to think of them or the rest of the family. I could re live my time with them and feel the warmth of being a small part of their family and some regret that it was probably mostly an illusion on their part that they had cared for me.

They were my past and Leah was now my future. Leah, My Leah, my soul mate.

After thinking though my feeling for the Cullen's and how completely dependent I had become on them, how devastated I was when I lost them was it really a good idea to do the same thing with Leah because what if I lost her too?

A radiating pain shot through my chest at the thought that I would ever lose her, could I survive that again? I really don't think I could.

I could hear someone pulling up outside and thinking it might be Leah back I run downstairs, tripping on the bottom step I end up flat on my face as Charlie walks in the front door. I can hear his soft chuckles before his hand wraps around my arm and helps me to my feet

"Bells what on earth are you doing on the floor?" looking up into his face I could see the desire to keep laughing and I felt my checks heat up with a blush

"I thought you might have been Leah and I tripped on the way down" This was so embarrassing and the longer I stood there the redder I was going to get so I headed for the kitchen

"Leah ha, well I spouse I couldn't hope for that reaction just because I was home" I could hear the amusement in his voice as he followed me into the kitchen.

"So how are you and Leah going, I actually thought she'd be here seeing as it's only 5.30pm" I looked over my shoulder while making him a coffee to see if Leah being here so much was bothering him, "It's like your both joined at the hip" the sparkle in his eyes however showed he was only teasing me

"The surgery is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, doctors say there shouldn't be any complications" he snorted at that and I turned back around when the water boiled

"Seriously Bella how are you two going, you seem happier" I smiled at the sudden change in Charlie's tone; it was cute when he tried to be serious dad.

The funny thing about this situation is that Charlie never liked Edward, never approved of our relationship even though Edward should have been considered the perfect boyfriend for a father at least on paper

_**RESUME**_

_**Edward Cullen – 17 years old (Born 20 June 1901, never ageing physically and if you ask me emotionally either, forever stuck as a hormonal teenager)**_

_**Suitability for the position of Boyfriend**_

_**The son of a well-respected Doctor (The one who changed him into a vampire in 1918)**_

_**Member of an insanely wealthy family (Who wouldn't be with a future seeing sister)**_

_**An A Grade student (Of course he is, his repeated how many times?)**_

_**Polite and Respectful (Also add Prudish, arrogant, domineering and insanely possessive)**_

_**The only intimacy being chaste kisses and holding hands (Because he's afraid of losing control and ripping out his girlfriend's throat)**_

_**Will always bring your daughter home before curfew (Well Duh, he sneaks into her room almost every night to watch her sleep. Creepy!)**_

What father wouldn't jump at the idea of his little girl dating such a gentleman?

But Charlie never trusted Edward and as it turned out for a very good reason, Leah on the other hand was a girl which for the daughter of the local Police Chief in a small rural town should have been the only reason needed for disapproval and yet Charlie couldn't have been happier that we're involved.

Another reason for me to consider Charlie as the better parent, his judgment was impeccable especially in comparison with Renee. As always Charlie could read my facial expressions as the thought of my 'Mother' crossed my mind

"Don't worry too much about your mother sweetheart she loves you and she'll come around" I wasn't so sure about that and after my coming out conversation I wasn't sure I cared

_**Two Nights Ago**_

_Tonight is the night, I'm telling Renee about Leah. The phone rang out twice before it was picked up_

"_Hello?" Renee sounded breathless which instantly made me regret ringing as my mind went to what she and Phil could have been doing to course that, making my face start burning painfully_

"_Hey mum it's me, hope I'm not interrupting anything" I really really hope I'm not interrupting anything_

"_Of course not honey I'm actually here on my own so I'd love to talk to you for a while" What on earth was she doing then, but then it came to me_

"_Let me guess, your moving furniture around and couldn't find the phone" I had to smile at the memory of the many times I had come home from school to the house in disarray and spending the next two hours putting thing away._

_Renee was easily bored and if no one was there to entertain her she would re arrange the house, I'd been staying with the saneness that is Charlie (regardless of his unnatural obsession with fish) that Renee's flightiness was almost a distant memory, I missed her but I didn't miss looking after her._

"_You know me honey" I heard her moving something and then sit down_

"_So where's Phil?" last I'd heard they were still joined at the hip, granted that was about a month ago, we hadn't been close since my depressive episode when Renee just couldn't understand why I would want to stay in Forks and not move back with her. _

_I know I'd hurt her but I had felt more cared for by Charlie, plus at the time I couldn't leave in case they'd come back (The thought that I was more than willing to wait around for the possibility that the family which had abandoned me would returned still made me wonder about my sanity)._

"_Oh his off training with the team, I didn't feel like watching today" She sounded sad "You wouldn't be ringing to tell me you changed your mind about moving back with me, would you?" Now I could hear hope and I hated to give her another reason to be sad but I don't think that was ever going to happen_

"_Sorry mom but no" She sighed on the other end making me feel slightly guilty_

"_I don't know what you see in that place Bella, its cold, rainy and boring not to mention Charlie isn't the most exciting person to live with. Please sweetheart I miss you, you don't have to worry about Phil because his been spending more time with his team mates lately than me" The last was spoken with a bit of bitterness_

_Oh so that's what this is about, you need a new playmate now that Phil isn't around much anymore._

"_Sorry mom I'm happy here, plus there's something I wanted to tell you" I was so nervous I could feel butterflies going crazy in my stomach_

"_Don't tell me you've met somebody…. Of course you have that would be the only reason for being happy in Forks" I couldn't tell if she was happy for me or just happy she now had a reason for me liking living in Forks_

"_So tell me about him, is he cuter than the last one because I find that very unlikely. I don't know what you did to make that nice boy leave you Bella but please try not to make the same mistakes, such good manners and his father a Doctor no less. He could have taken such good care of you" This was another reason I hadn't spoken to Renee in a month apparently Edward was such a prince I must have done something to push him away, that conversation hadn't helped in the least with my depression._

_I hadn't told Charlie what she had said to me but since I was worse after speaking to her and he stopped pushing me to ring her anymore I'm sure he had an idea._

_Closing my eyes against the pain of being reminded of Renee's opinion about Edward leaving me I took a deep breath and continued_

"_Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I decided not to make the same mistake twice" Breath Bella she can't do anything Charlie already approves_

"_What do you mean?" Renee had never given me any reason to think she was homophobic so I just have to get the words out_

"_Well yes I have met someone it's Leah Black, you might remember her she's Billy Black's daughter"_

"_Leah Black?" _

"_Yeah she's great mom, beautiful and sweet I think you'll really like her" Thinking about how beautiful Leah was gave me entirely different butterflies_

"_You're not gay Bella don't be silly" Apart from Edward I'd never given Renee any reason to think I was straight either_

"_I don't know what I am mom, but I do know that I really like Leah and we're dating" I had no doubts about my sexuality anymore but I didn't think Renee was ready to hear that yet_

"_No you are not Isabella Marie Swan; you will stop this nonsense right now. Your being cruel leading that poor girl" I'd never heard Renee angry before so it took me a moment to shake myself out of my shocked silence_

"_I'm not leading anyone on, Leah makes me happy" This is more of the reaction I thought I'd get from Charlie not my open minded mother_

"_I did not raise you to be 'THAT WAY', I know you were hurt when Edward dumped you but this is not the solution. Now I know your moving back with me, I will be speaking with Charlie later and I'm sure he will agree with me." Oh no I was not._

"_I'm sorry you feel that way Renee but I'm not going anywhere, this is my home and Charlie already knows about Leah and he has no problem with us." _

"_Then he's more of a moron than I thought, I don't approve Bella I'm not having a dyke for a daughter it's disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself" I could feel tears trailing down my cheeks and I sat in silence unable to believe she was saying this to me_

"_You will move back with me and forget about this Leah person or you are no longer my daughter" I actually felt my heart break hearing those words, how did I not know Renee was this intolerant and hateful_

"_I guess we have nothing else to say then, goodbye Renee" I placed the phone back on its cradle before curling up into a fetal position on my bed and lost it._

_Charlie came home an hour later in the same position although I had cried myself out, it took a while but he finally got me to tell him what was wrong. I told him everything Renee said as well as our previous conversation, the look in his eyes before he left the room was scary and I could hear him yelling from down stairs. I couldn't hear the words but I could tell he was on the phone with Renee._

_He must have called Leah because at some point I must have fallen asleep and was woken up to her lying down behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist, I rolled over burying my face in her neck and breathing in deeply of her gorgeous scent which lulled me back asleep._

_Charlie hadn't mentioned what was said between Renee and him and I haven't heard from her since, so I guess that I no longer have a mother but it's not like she was a very good one._

**Present**

"I'm not going to hold my breath on that one dad, she made her opinion of me very clear" It still hurt but I was over sacrificing my happiness for other people

Charlie just gave me a sympathetic smile and chose not to comment anymore

"And to answer your question Leah and I are going great, she was here just before but she had to leave to sort some stuff out at home but she said she'd be back later" I really hoped she was coming back

"I'm so happy for you Bella and I can tell she's been really good for you, unlike that other dickwad" Charlie mumbled the last bit but I still heard him

"Don't worry dad I am completely over Dickwad" My heart and soul was so much lighter as I said that and I knew that I truly believed every word.

**Edward's POV**

I was never going to get over Isabella Swan, for me she would always be my first and only true love. The hardest thing that I have ever done in my life and unlife was leaving her and telling her those lies to make sure she would move on without me and my family.

From the moment I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts I knew that she was mine, why else would she be the only person my powers couldn't reach. She was special, my angel on earth and it was my responsibility to love and protect her even if that was from my family and me.

My decision to leave her really had nothing to do with Jasper trying to attack her, in fact I knew it was going to happen and let it just so I could use it as my excuse.

The fact is I knew how Alice felt about Bella; I'd known since before she'd realized it herself. That first day at lunch before I had fully met my soul mate and found out she was my singer I had noticed Alice's unnatural pull towards the new girl and the way her eyes followed every move she'd make.

And after Bella and I had met I put off Alice getting closer to her (despite her pleading that she'd seen them being best friends) before I could cement her feelings for me and ensure Alice knew that Bella belonged to me completely. I had been so sure that Bella's and Alice's love for me would protect her from Alice's diseased feelings, also I knew from other mortal female's thoughts that I was a 'prize catch' so Bella should feel honored by my attention and not even look at anyone else.

Alice's perversion although sinful didn't become a problem until it started to infect my beautiful innocent love and in a way I blamed myself for that. I had been weak, too weak to be able to save my beautiful other half of my dark soul when she needed me the most.

I was unable to fight the monster within me and be able to suck the deadly venom out of her veins, instead Alice was the one to do it and I believe that was how Alice was able to steel Bella's affections from me. Perhaps I should have let Bella change instead of risking Alice's evil spreading to her.

I could feel Bella pulling away from me and see how she acted around Alice, I tried to guide her back to her rightful place by my side but I was still slowly losing her and I couldn't allow her to leave me for my sister.

So I took advantage of Jasper's loss of control, even enhancing it by directing my own bloodlust towards him. It pained me to throw her harder than was necessary but I needed to show how much danger she was in if I was to convince everyone to leave her.

My sweet angel was so lovable that I knew none of my family would agree to leave unless I gave them a very good reason, I knew Alice would be a problem but I wasn't expecting Emmett to go against Rosalie the way he did but in the end I got my way, I always did.

Now I was in the south of Spain trying my best to stop myself from going back to Bella, I needed to make a clean break so as to protect her from Alice's evil influence. At least now she was free to live a normal human life, meet a man and have children the way God intended her to.

I was also avoiding my family as much as possible, they wouldn't understand my motives and I was sure Alice had told them of the threats I was forced to make so as to ensure she stayed away from my mate.

I knew how to manipulate Alice's power so it was easy to make her believe I would kill my precious love if she went near her. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Alice believed her going to Bella would result in her death then she would never risk it therefore I could commit completely to my plan to end Bella's life if Alice ever did.

I know my family think I am a heartless monster even worse than I believed us all to be but I would do anything in my power to protect Bella from the evil that Alice's presence within her life represented, even if that meant sacrificing my own happiness.

**Leah's POV**

I was about ready to hit something or someone; I'd spent the last two hours waiting for a decision after I'd tried to convince Sam and the Elder Council about the possible threat to my Imprint. At first Sam wasn't even going to bring it up with the Council deeming it his right as Alpha to decide what was and wasn't considered a threat however after I pointed out the fact that Victoria's presence was probably the reason for all the phasing and as such affected the Tribe which was the Council's responsibility as well as hinted at telling my father that he was overstepping his authority Sam relented.

Now I was slowly going insane waiting for said Council to make a decision, it was uncomfortable being away from Bella at the best of times but now that my wolf was aware of a possible danger to our Imprint I was fighting with my instincts just to remain still and not phase.

I was feeling nervous about the fact that my father wasn't currently at the reservation but visiting Port Angeles with a specialist appointment and Harry Clearwater was chairing the Council, I knew that was going to become a factor in their decision but surely they could see the danger this female leech posed to the people living on the reservation, not to mention Forks if she was in fact after Bella.

The very thought of Bella being harmed caused my body to shake and a low level growl to emanate from deep within my throat, I could not fail in protecting my mate because if anything happened to her only the Gods could keep those responsible safe from my vengeance.

My dark thoughts had almost caused me to phase but stopped abruptly when the door was opened reveling Sam and Harry

"So what's the Council decision, can we start patrolling around my Imprints house?" I asked while quickly walking over to them, the brief look of disgust that passed over Sam's face at the mention of Bella's status in my life didn't go unnoticed however I chose to ignore it.

"First of all Leah I am disappointed that you chose to pressure your Alpha into contacting the Council with this matter, as far as we are concerned he had the authority to make this decision"

I was about to argue that however Harry put his hands up to stop me

"However since the matter has been brought to our attention we have come to a decision" I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding thankful that it wasn't just up to Sam's biased view

"And as such we have decided that since there isn't actually any evidence of a Cold One in the area, after Isabella Swan or otherwise the Pack is going to continue to Patrol our borders until such time a threat is verified at which point the Council will reconvene and evaluate the situation then"

What the fuck?

"You've got to be kidding me, it's obvious that there's a leech in the area or more of us wouldn't be phasing" I was afraid of this, I really wish dad had been here but his not due back until day after tomorrow

"Yes and we are protecting our lands with the current patrols" I wanted to smack that smug fucking look right off of Sam Uley's face

"Bella is my Imprint and she doesn't live on our land, it's our law that the safety of Imprints is the responsibility of every member of the Pack"

"The Council is still divided in regards to whether or not Bella is in fact your Imprint; I personally do not believe it is possible for two girls to be mated. Regardless of that it is the Council's view that until a clear danger is established your 'mate' does not need protecting"

Un Fucking believable, that arrogant son of a bitch. I'd turned around and I almost to the door when Sam decided to speak again

"Leah I still need you to look after Seth and Rachel tonight" My body was vibrating so badly I was mere minutes away from phasing

"I'm sorry Sam but my wolf needs to be close to Bella right now and tonight is my night off" I looked over my shoulder and stared directly into his eyes, my wolf smirked within my mind as Sam flinched so I knew my eyes must have phased already

"So I suggest you do it yourself, since you are Alpha and they will benefit the most from your extensive experience" I sneered back at him before leaving the Council Waiting Room.

I really did need to spend time with Seth and Rachel before they were overly influenced by the rest of the Pack, in particular Sam and Jacob however my first priority was Bella and I'd already spent time in both of their minds so they were safe for now.

I was hoping that Rachel's presence within the Pack mind might change some of the boy's club mentality, I wasn't girly enough to have much of an impact however Rachel could. Also I had faith in Seth, his open mindedness before he phased wouldn't be easily swayed even now.

I ran as fast as I could without attracting too much attention before I hit the tree line and then instantly phased racing through the trees towards Bella's house, the pressure was building and my wolf's panic was becoming uncontrollable. I desperately needed to make sure my Imprint was safe and now that the Pack wasn't going to be any help I needed to come up with a plane B

My mind reached out to see who else was in their wolf form and instantly felt Paul

"Hey Paul can you hear me man?" I was battling my wolf for some control as we kept racing towards our meaning for life

"Yeah buddy loud and clear, what did the Council say?" I could feel his concern through our link and I was grateful that I could count on at least one Pack Mate

"They all have their heads firmly up their own asses; I can't count on their help or the Packs to keep Bella safe. Sam and Harry Clearwater have too much influence and dad wasn't there"

"That's bullshit, Bella's your Imprint we're all responsible for her" His irritation and words warmed my heart "Can't your dad overturn the decision when he gets back?"

"I have a feeling that he's having problems with Clearwater as well" if what I saw in Harry's eyes was right, dad's in for one hell of a fight to keep his position within the Council.

"Have you been practicing what I taught you last week?" I knew he'd know what I meant, since Paul and I spent the most time in wolf form together I'd been teaching him technics in how to hide certain thoughts from the rest of the Pack, at the time it was just a way to pass the time but now I was going to be counting on it.

"Yeah I've been phasing a lot the last couple days and I'm getting pretty good at it, why what do you need me to do?"

I slowed down as I approached the edge of the Swan property and went through my idea's with Paul, as of tomorrow we were going to patrol close to Bella's house, I would spend my off time as close to her as possible and when I couldn't Paul would.

No matter what I was going to keep my mate safe


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: Yeah Yeah I know it's been a while since I posted sometimes life just gets in the way, also I am aware that this chapter is short that's because I really wanted to get it up and I'm going to try really hard to get one or two more chapters completed this week, but don't keep me to that **

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Bella's POV**

Saturday morning 10:34am if the kitchen clock I've been staring at for the last 45 minutes could be believed, I was leaving in half an hour to meet Leah at her house so we could spend the day together so I needed to stop day dreaming finish the cold coffee I was nursing and have a quick shower.

I couldn't seem to wipe the grin off of my face, I'm just lucky Charlie was still in bed when I left my room or he'd take one look at me and start asking some very embarrassing questions.

I was in my truck driving to the reservation not seeing the scenery along the way, driving on autopilot as my mind continues to replay the night before over and over again.

**The Thursday Afternoon Before**

It had taken a bit of convincing but Leah had eventually agreed to go on a double date with Angela and Eric, I could understand her hesitations after the Movie from Hell with Mike.

We were sitting on the couch in Leah's living room with our homework half finished on the coffee table in front of us

"I know the last time meeting my friends didn't go well but I promise we'll have fun and neither of them are going to kiss me, Angela would seriously hurt Eric if he tried and I'm really not her type" I could still see the hesitance in Leah's eyes but I knew she was going to cave

"Fine we'll go" she huffed out and I squealed while moving to straddle her waist and wrapping my arms around her neck

"Thank you" kissing her on her cheek "Thank you" kissing her on the tip of her nose "Thank you" kissing her on her mouth then sitting back to look into her eyes.

"You're welcome sweetheart" she said while wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into her body "Anything for you" she whispered just before her lips slide against mine resulting in a low moan escaping my mouth.

Leah's tongue slowly licked along my bottom lip and then slipped into my mouth while her hands moved down from my waist to cup my ass trying to pull me even closer. Heat was beginning to radiate from between my legs where I was pressed against her stomach and I couldn't stop myself from grinding into her in an attempt at alleviate the ache.

My heart was pounding in my ears and it was becoming more difficult to breath, as I moved away from Leah's mouth to take a breath I felt her continue to kiss along my jaw and down to my neck.

Instinctively I tipped my head back to give Leah's lips better access, shivers were travelling down my spine at the feeling of her hot tongue pressing against my skin. My hands were now clutching at Leah's upper arms to keep myself from falling backwards as I continued to rock against her.

Oh God I am so wet and sooooooooo close.

I felt one of Leah's hands leave my ass and move in between us, her mouth left my skin so I tilted my head forward to see what she was doing. My already racing heart doubled its pace when I realized what Leah's other hand was doing.

Leah's eyes were trained on her fingers which were slowly unbuttoning my shirt, my hips were no longer rocking however I could feel my pussy clenching painfully. I could hear her growling low in her throat as more of my chest came into view causing my hips to buck in response.

Four buttons down and Leah was about to move forward into my cleavage when she froze completely, looking up into my face I could see her pained expression and felt confusion until I heard an engine from out the front.

Leaning down to touch my forehead to Leah's I took a deep breath trying to get my breathing and heart rate under control

"You have got to be kidding me" Leah sighed and I couldn't help but giggle at our untimely interruption

"Dad's home early, I am so sorry sweetheart" I moved off of her lap while buttoning up my shirt, I couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably as I sat on the couch, my panties were so wet I wasn't sure if it would be noticeable through my jeans.

I could feel my face heat up with a painful blush as I tried to readjust my clothes trying not to move too much since the seam of my jeans was rubbing against very sensitive areas.

Ignoring the smug look coming over Leah's face because no doubt she could smell my excitement I glanced down at my homework and tried to look busy while listening to Billy entering the house.

**Friday **

Finally school was over; I'd spent the entire time daydreaming about having my body pressed up against Leah and imagining where Leah's mouth would have ended up if Billy hadn't come home when he had.

Angela has been giving my knowing smirks all day, considering how much I've been blushing I have a feeling she thinks we've gone further than we actually have and if we hadn't been interrupted I have a feeling we would have gone all the way.

That thought is what is making tonight seem so important, Charlie has to Seattle overnight and won't be back till early morning giving me the opportunity to ask Leah to stay over and finish what we started yesterday.

My mind was so clouded with thoughts of Leah that while I walked through the car park I ended up tripping over my own feet and almost face planting into the side of my truck, I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and instead of finding myself on the ground with a major headache my back was pressed up against a very warm and very familiar body.

"Who did you just fall head over heels for mmm?" Leah purred into my ear, her hot breath blowing over my neck sending a shiver down my spine and I could feel goose bumps rise over my arms

"No one but you baby I promise" My eyes closed automatically as I leaned back further into her and I completely forgot where we were and who might see us. I could feel her smile against my neck as she kissed me lightly, I was about to turn around to give her a proper kiss when I heard a wolf whistle coming from behind us.

Opening my eyes I stepped out of Leah's embrace and turned around to see who had caught us, Taylor was leaning against his van with a shit eating grin plastered on his face and I felt mine blaze with my trademark blush.

"I can't wait to tell Mike he turned you gay, this is priceless" he said while getting in his driver's seat

"Taylor please don't do that" I wasn't sure how I was feeling having this rumor spreading through the school, I wasn't ashamed of my relationship with Leah but teenagers could be cruel.

"Don't worry Bella I'm only teasing, I'll keep this to myself as long as I get to watch you two make out" I could hear Leah chuckling behind me so she wasn't going to be any help

"TAYLOR!" He was going to be impossible next week I could just tell

"See you on Monday Bella" He said from out of his window while driving past us while laughing and waving

"Yeah I can't wait" I grumbled and looked back at Leah, the grin on her face wasn't helping with my embarrassment, I put my hands on my hip and glared at her

"You're not helping" I said, annoyed with myself for being this uncomfortable

"What did you want me to do, phase and eat him?" I could tell she was trying to stop laughing

"This isn't funny; he's going to be impossible next week!"

"At least he didn't have a problem with us, plus he said he'll keep it to himself" Yeah there was that, but how long could I trust him to keep his mouth shut

"Yeah ok, at least I have the weekend to get used to the idea even if he does tell someone" It was going to happen sooner or later, I was in love with Leah and I shouldn't care who knows it.

"So what are you doing here, besides rescuing me from being assaulted by my own truck?" I asked while placing my hands on her hips and looking up at her

"I didn't want to wait around at home before our date so I thought you wouldn't mind me meeting you here" The sheepish look on her face was adorable, as if I'd tell her I didn't want her to be here

"Of course I don't mind Leah, I've been thinking about you all day" The reminder of exactly what I had been thinking caused my blush to re emerge

"All naughty thoughts I hope" Leah breathed into my ear as her arms came around my waist and hugged me close to her, her voice once again sending a shiver down my spine.

Inhaling deeply of her wild smell and letting the warmth of her overly heated body seep into my chilled limbs I was suddenly struck with the overwhelming sense of coming home.

"Mostly" I said smiling into her neck while anticipating the coming blush

Chuckling at that Leah pulled back and smiled down at me

"Well let's get going then" I said while taking her hand and leading her back towards my truck.

We'd decided to go out for dinner with Angela and Eric then stop off at a dance club Eric knew we could get into without too much trouble in Port Angeles so they were going to pick us up from my place at 6pm which left us three hours to kill some time.

We decided it would be best not to hang out in my room considering we couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other and a bed close by would be too tempting, as it was when it came time for us to get ready I was on my back stretch out on the couch while Leah was laying between my legs with her hands up my shirt the movie we decided to watch completely forgotten.

After untangling ourselves from each other I went upstairs to have the first shower and change, Leah had brought her clothes with her and would have a shower after me.

"You know it would have been more environmentally friendly if we'd shared a shower" Leah smirked as she walked into my room after she'd finished with her shower and changing in the bathroom

I had my back to the door so I hadn't yet noticed what Leah was wearing, however as I turned around I and got my first look at her I gasped in surprise. She was wearing tight black jeans that hugged all her curves beautifully topped with a sexy blue shirt highlighting her cleavage and leaving little to the imagination. Her dark hair was flowing down around her gorgeous face and by the time my eyes lifted and met her eyes I could tell she knew exactly what her appearance was doing to my libido.

My heart rate had increased and I could hear my breathing shorten as I look at my smoking hot girlfriend, how in the world did I get this lucky?

"Wow" An evil grin spread across her face as she moved across the room towards me and as her eyes roamed up my body lingering slightly over my chest I felt my panties get wet; she stopped in front of me and took a deep breath in visibly shuddering and closing her eyes. It took me a moment to realize what had caused that reaction however when I did my face instantly heated, she smelled my arousal.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment and went to take a step back away from her except a hand at my waist stopped me, I knew that when Leah and I were making out and touching I would get incredibly turned on and as a result Leah would invariably smell my desire for her but this was different and having her smell it now made me feel slightly ashamed.

"Hey baby look at me" I shook my head slightly and lowered my head trying to hide behind the curtain of my hair, but then I felt a pressure under my chin gently raising my head. Her warm lips pressed first against my right eye lid and then my left, the tip of my noise making me giggle and then enveloping my mouth.

My mind slowly slipped into a familiar haze as my body unconsciously pressed closer into Leah's body and my arms reached up to encircled her neck.

"You look so fucking hot Bella, and smell delicious" Leah whispered into my mouth slowly licking my bottom lip making me moan "Please never be embarrassed by the way your body reacts to me because I love the way you smell"

Her lips slowly moved to my ear as her arms tightened around my waist "And I can't wait to find out how you taste" As her words registered through the fog of my brain my hips bucked sharply into her and she bit down on the junction of my neck.

We were so caught in each other; Leah was starting to back us up to my bed when I started to hear a ringing sound

"I think that's my phone" I groaned as Leah's hands took residence on my ass

"Ignore it" Leah mumbled while licking down my neck, my head tilted back to give her mouth better access.

"Mmmmmmmm might be Angela" My breathing was erratic, there was a constant throbbing between my legs and I was going to have to change my underwear before we left.

I could feel the vibration against my skin as Leah growled in response to my phone ringing again, reluctantly we disentangled and I walked over to where my cell was.

Looking at the ID it was Angela

"Hey Ang" I was struggling not to sound out of breath and hoped Angela didn't notice

"Finally"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN: Ok so it's safe to assume that I can't be trusted, but to be fair I did say no guarantees, I hope this is worth the wait**

**I went to the P!NK concert on Thursday and I just have to say OH MY GOD she is soooo hot if I wasn't sure of my gayness before I'd be completely convinced now. I am never missing one of her concerts again it was so good despite getting drench waiting in line to get in**

**~Where the heart goes~**

**Continuation of Friday Date Night**

**Leah's POV**

Standing in the middle of Bella's bedroom watching her answer that horribly traitorous cell phone I can't believe how fucking lucky I got to have this goddess as my Imprint, all breathy and flushed from us fooling around dressed in blue jeans and a tight long sleeve low cut tan button down blouse she looked so hot and smelt mouthwatering.

I really didn't want to go out, all I wanted right now was my hands on her body and my mouth…

My brain went all hazy at the mere thought of tasting her everywhere, my eyes roamed over her body arousal making my skin pimple and shivers course through me despite my constant high temperature.

By the time I had regained some control I finally noticed where I was looking and quickly shifted my eyes up into Bella's face hoping that she hadn't noticed, the sexy smirk she was sporting while her gaze bore into mine answered that question and thanked the gods that my skin color wasn't lighter as I felt my face burn with a blush to rival Bella's.

My eyes shifted back down to the floor as I tried to control the embarrassment I was feeling from being caught ogling my girlfriends pussy, but could you really blame me the scent of her desire was intense and I was sure she was going to have to change her panties before we left.

I took an obvious deep breath in and looked back up trying to convey just what she was doing to me with my eyes, her breath hitched and then start to softly pant as our gaze remand locked together

"Bella, hey Bella are you still there" I could hear Angela trying to gain Bella attention but she still seemed oblivious

"BELLA!" The sound of Angela's voice finally breaks the spell and Bella looks down at the phone in her hand with an adorably confused expression on her face

"Oh!" She comes out of her fog and lifts the phone back to her ear

"Mmmmm sorry Ang I got distracted" Our eyes meet again and she glares at me as if it's my entire fault

Smiling at her I whisper 'Not my fault' Bella's unable to keep up the glare and returns my smile

"Distracted ha?" I could hear the amusement in Angela's voice "Leah wouldn't be there with you, would she?" My grin gets wider as Bella realizes what Angela is implying

"Ummmmmm yes" The answer makes Angela laugh and I can tell that I'm going to like this girl

"Then I can completely understand why you would be so distracted" Bella closes her eyes in embarrassment "And I'm getting aaaaaall the details" I was going to really really like this girl

"Yeah Yeah" My poor beautiful girlfriend was red as a beetroot; I loved it when she blushed

"So the reason why I'm calling is now irrelevant because I wanted to know if we needed to pick up Leah but since she's there with you we'll be at your place in 15 minutes so don't get too DISTRACTED before we get there" Correction I'm going to love this girl

"Very funny Ang, see you in 15" Looking back at me she puts her cell back down

"What are you smirking at Ms. Black, no 'Distractions' so you don't get to come anywhere near me until we leave" an evil smile taking over her embarrassment as mine slipped

"That's not fair, what I do?" Ok so not liking Angela anymore, I start to pout and Bella giggles as she turns and walks out of her room

"Come on you we'll wait downstairs" I start following until she stops abruptly and turns her head

"Can you get my jacket please baby" I see the sky blue leather jacket lying on her bed and as I pick it up and feel the texture I wonder where she got it from because it looks expensive

"Hey Bells where'd you get the jacket, it's really nice" She stops at the bottom of the stairs and turns around, when I see the pain and then guilt that crosses over her face as she looks down at the jacket in my hand I curse myself for my curiosity because I never want to be responsible for making her feel anything but happiness.

She doesn't answer straight away so I try to back track

"I'm sorry baby you don't have to answer that if you don't want it's none of my business" Bella looks up and stares at me for a heartbeat and her faces clears of all trace of pain

"No it's alright Leah you can ask me anything" taking the jacket from me she leans her body into mine and lightly kisses my lips

"I've actually never worn this; Alice bought it for me the last time she dragged me shopping. The girl is a serious addict and she spent way too much for it, more than I was comfortable with but she never could take no for an answer" Watching her put the jacket on I felt a wave of jealousy thinking I would never be able to afford something like that for her and knowing this girls absence caused her that much pain

"I haven't wanted to wear it until now, thinking about them doesn't hurt as much now that I have you" As the meaning of her words registered through the green haze I looked back up into her face and felt my heart skip at the gentle loving smile on Bella's face.

"I'm over them Leah I promise and I really hate people spending money on me so don't even think about it cause it would make me really angry" Can this girl read my mind or what, I must have had a startled look on my face because she walked over to me and put her arms loosely around my waist

"Not difficult to guess where your mind went baby, you have absolutely no reason to feel jealous because I love you and only you" looking down into her eyes I could see her love for me which immediately washed away any lingering feelings of inadequacy, she was mine and I was hers.

Bending down our lips met just as I heard a car making its way up her driveway, pretending I didn't hear it I moved my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her body in closer to me deepening the kiss. My tongue had just ventured into her mouth when a car horn broke the spell, pulling back with a deep sigh Bella opened her eyes and smiled warmly at me.

"Leah my dad's going to be gone until tomorrow morning" Looking down I could hear her heart pick up "I thought maybe you'd like to stay the night" That made my heart rate pick up and my brain freeze as I stared into her eyes

"You don't have to it was just a thought" As her words registered and I noticed the hurt look in her eyes before she lowered them and went to move away, my arms tightened a bit around her stopping her backward movement

"I'd love to stay over Sweetheart" Bella didn't look up at me; I was seriously regretting my most recent brain freeze because it obviously had her doubting me. Placing two fingers under her chin I gently lifted her face so I could look into her beautiful if pained eyes.

"Baby" I whisper close to her mouth "There is nothing I want more than to spend the night with you"

I lightly drag my tongue along her bottom lip and smile as her breathing changes

"You surprised me but in a really good way" She looks up at me with an adorably shy smile

"Really?"

"Really" I take control of her mouth with mine and begin to lose myself in her intoxicating scent until a banging on the front door has Bella pulling away giggling nervously and looking sheepishly at the door

"Later" Breath into her ear and feel her body shiver against me, I move to the lounge and grab my coat of course I didn't really need it but it would look odd not to wear it.

"I told you not to get too distracted guys" Bella had opened the front door and I could hear Angela laughing as I walked up behind Bella, I could feel the blush radiating from her so to ease her embarrassment I took the lead

"Hey you must be Angela" I smiled at her and I could see her eyes widen as she looked up at me

"Oh ah hi" I could hear her heart rate quicken and her breathing slightly accelerated; interesting Angela wasn't as straight as Bella thought

I could tell it was a struggle for her to look aware from me and back to Bella

"So ummm are you ready?" Her eyes darted towards me every few seconds and I could see Bella giving her a weird look so I knew she'd noticed, I was hoping this wasn't going to become a problem because I knew Bella didn't have any close friends except myself and Angela at school.

"Yeah lets go" Bella took a step out the door when I remembered my wallet was still upstairs

"Just a sec I have to get something from upstairs, you go I'll lock the door behind me" I bend down and give Bella a quick kiss and smile in Angela's direction

As I got to Bella's room I could hear them talking while they walked to Eric's car

"Oh my god Bella your girlfriend is hot, I think I could turn for her" Hearing that made me smile in relief because if Angela was openly talking to Bella about her attraction I could see no harm in it.

When I heard Bella laugh I knew she was feeling the same way

"I know right, but you'll have to go through me first" That gave me an interesting visual sending heat to sensitive areas.

"You don't have to worry about that my friend I have a feeling she'd be more than I could handle, Eric is just right" I was down the stairs and closing the front door as Angela opened the car door.

"Bella you are the man, how on earth did you score that goddess?" Eric stage whispered from the driver's seat

"Hey what am I chop liver, I seem to recall you asking me out when I first moved here more than once" Bella teased back as she got into the back and scooted over to the other side

"Oh um yeah well…" I could see his blush and the two girls were grinning at each other while I walked to the open door and got in

"Well hello there beautiful my names Eric and I'm going to be your chauffer for the evening" He had turned around in his seat with his hand extended and a wide teasing grin on his face, it made me laugh considering his girlfriend was sitting right next to him and having overheard they're recent conversation I wasn't going to take offense

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Eric I'm Leah and I'd like to thank you advance for taking us out on the town" Taking his hand I gave him a firm handshake even though I could feel his hand trying to tug mine up to his lips I kept them down and smirked at him

"Eric stop being such a sleeze and drive" Angela said with her own smirk as she slaps him in the back of the head.

Oh yeah this is going to be an interesting night

**Bella's POV**

We had such a great time last night, better than I could have imagined. At first when Angela first met Leah I thought we were going to have a problem, she was so flustered and I could feel myself getting jealous watching how she looked at Leah, not that I had anything to worry about I trusted my girlfriend completely but if I thought that my best friend was overly attracted to her the night was going to get uncomfortable.

That didn't last long after we started talking and joking about it, even Eric's off color comments became more amusing especially when Leah retaliated with her own which more often than not ended up with Eric blushing instead of me which was nice for a change.

I also found out that Leah could really dance, after dinner Eric took us to a dance club where he knew the bouncer and was able to get us in without any ID. After getting us some drinks and finding a table Leah and I sat close together, all evening we'd been touching in one way or another.

In the car Leah had her arm draped around my shoulders while I leaned into her body, sitting in the restaurant our seats were pushed close together shoulders constantly brushing against each other. Holding hands under the table or caressing thighs, by the time we got to the club I was hot, wet and overly sensitive to every move Leah made.

Looking out on the dance floor and watching all the bodies moving to the beat I was started to get a bit nervous, I'd never been fond of dancing since I'd been born with two left feet and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Leah.

Maybe Leah had become sensitive to my moods or I'm just that easy to read because she leaned into me and whispered into my ear

"Baby if you don't want to dance it's ok but I bet you'd feel fucking fantastic moving up against" Her breath against my neck and her hand caressing down my arms sent shivers up my spine

"I promise, I won't let you fall" And what sealed my fate was the hot mouth that enveloped my lobe and sucked, goose bumps erupted over my entire body and the ache between my legs became an almighty throb soaking my panties and increasing the pounding of my heart.

She knew she had me, damn werewolf senses probably could have smelt my desire from a mile away. Leah stood up and taking my hand in his pulled me to my feet, kissing me lightly on the mouth she turned around and leads me to the dance floor.

Pushing our way through the dancers I never noticed the other bodies crowding around us, the only thing that existed within my universe was Leah's beautiful body in front of me. Her clothes hugged her curves in all the right places seducing me with every sway of her hips and when she turned around pressing herself impossible close to me I thought I might pass out with my want for her.

Leah's hands griped my hips prompting mine to snake around her neck, I was so focused on the feel of her body and losing myself in the deep brown of her I that I never even noticed when our bodies started to move to the slow beat of the music.

I couldn't tell what song was playing and I never noticed when the beat changed from slow to fast and back to slow again, it didn't matter about the past or our future because my present was so fucking fantastic.

How DID I get so lucky to be in the arms of this goddess looking down at me with such love and devotion. I was living within a dream and never wanted this night to end but then it wasn't going to end because Leah had agreed to stay the night, a fact that became more real when Angela came up to us braking our connection to let us know that the night was over and it was time to go home.

Home; where I had invited Leah to stay the night. Home; tonight was the night we were going to finally become one, a reality that I had never imagined with Edward but one in which I'd been dreaming about with Leah for weeks.

The thought was making my heart pound and my palms sweat, with each passing mile we came closer to Forks my nerves increased. What if I wasn't any good, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. Maybe I should have done some research on this; you could find anything on the internet.

"Hey!" We'd just walked into my front door and I'd been so lost in my fears I hadn't noticed, Leah had come up behind me encircling my waist in her arms and bending her face into my neck.

"It's ok baby, we only have to do what feels right and we can stop anytime you want" kissing the junction of my neck causing my eyes to close and my breath to hitch, I turned around still within her arms and looked up into her face.

Smiling up and looking into her eyes all my fears evaporate within the intensity of her love, leaning into her body and pushing up on my toes I press my lips to hers and my body reacts.

My hands go to either site of Leah's face and pull her down firmer into my mouth as my tongue ventures into hers, I feel Leah's hands slide down my lower back and encase both my butt checks pulling our bodies close together.

My legs feel like jelly and my entire body is engulfed in an intense fire, I step back away from Leah and take her hand in mine. My heart is beating incredibly fast as I lead her up the stairs towards my bedroom.


End file.
